on échappe pas à la vérité
by rebeck.cotry
Summary: conan après un kidnapping de gin kids de nouveau sauver mais il aussi à sa première fois bien le debut fus surprise mais il aime aussi kids secrètement il ose pas le dire mais il sait il peut compter sur kids quel soit problème il à obtenu conan rend contre il aime sa meilleur amie ayumi chan depuis plus longtemps qu'il pensait kids rejoint conan dans la situation de taille
1. Chapter 1

_chapitre_  
 _Kids sauver conan une fois de plus des main de gin mais cette fois ci il va réaliser son fantasme violer conan il veut dépuceler conan aujourd'hui et possédé conan pour la vie conan en plus va aimer être pierre la précieuse de kids mais conan est amoureux secrètement de kids depuis un moment tout ça parce kids est un héros pervers aussi mais son héros mais conan va réaliser il aimer aussi 'ayumi chan son amie malgré la différence d'age ce qu signifie kids doit partager conan avec ayumi mais surtout aider conan à mettre fin un enfer il vit avec son tuteur depuis deux ans aider conan à dire à ses parents la vérité sur une vérité il voulais protéger ses parent surtout son père qui pourrais tué cet personne sortir de la dépendance conan tomber à cause de cet personne mais si de leur fils veut mais prefere kids soit ange gardien que de voir conan être en mauvaise main_

 _kids dans une chambre d'hôtel kids e déposer conan endormis sur le lit il lui retire les vetement garçon laissant seul son caleçon lui mis une jupe paillette rose il se ôter ses bat lubrifia son pénis en masturbant le pénis de conan un moment avec bientôt voir la drogue faire effet à conan qui durcit avec un main il déchira une partit du caleçon de conan masturbe lécher les couille puis le sucer conan se réveille au bout de certain temps il réalise quel chose il est sucer il regard il vu kids : kids_  
 _kaito regarde conan il sourit approcher sa bouche de conan l'embrasser longuement en insérant son pénis lubrifié doucement en conan: cc tentai kun je veut mon trésor ce soir alors je me l'approprie_  
 _conan rougi palis quand il fut surpris de l'intrusion du pénis dans son anus comprend kids va faire : il se débat il allait crier quand kids mis sa main ganté sur sa_  
 _kids avant de donner coup de rein pénis 19 cm entra un peu plus il déchirure l'hymen anal vierge de conan qui fus pas longtemps il saigne le s larme de douleur de la sodomie de conan le faire en larmes :ttt interdiction de crier te débattre tu as des dette à payer en vers moi tentai kun tu m'appartient pour avoir sauvé de ce criminelle maintenant tu dois me donner plaisir quand je veut shinichi kun nous baisons essaye quoi que ce soit la vidéo de toi en robe de fille sera sur le net maintenant je te forme léché l'oreille de conan je suis bien clair tu es ma pierre précieuse on baise quand je veut cesse de te_ _débattre_  
 _conan geler au première va viens les larme former ne peut crier avec la main du kids sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier il voulais continuer de se débattre mais kids la menacé il à peur laisser ces larme tomber signe de oui mais il peut sentir le pénis de kids lui sodomie son arrière lubrifier lui déchirer son hymen anal jusque à conan soit au plaisir d'etre bon baiser p merde je suis cauchemar plus jamais je pensais_  
 _kids effectué le premiers va et viens en conan il l'embrasse changer plusieurs fois de position ne pénétrant maintenant conan à rythme régulière doux il j sourit il jouis à l'intérieur de conan regardant fièrement conan n'est plus puceau il endormis conan lui donner un bain l'habille lui change la tete de coiffure emmena conan chez lui au réveil de conan il ne se souviens de rien même pas de son identité_  
 _conan à été baisé forcé de baisée en conan kids à réussi à lui cassé sa personnalité lui brisée conan n'avais jamais été baisé il à être en manque mais kids la violé jusque que son corps accepté la pénétration sans manque de sexe victime de voile devenu un plaisir sexuelle pour lui faut dire kids la dépuceler tout la nuit il à jouis en lui pour l'endormir il se réveille il ne souviens de plus rien il se retrouve chez kids avec lui il meme été baptisé par kids kaishio bakuro_  
 _kids au réveille de conan lui à apporte le petit déjeuner au lit demander comment va tu ce matin_  
 _conan réveiller regarde kids apporter le petit déjeuner au lit pour lui il est affamé : euh genki qui je suis qui este s vous nissan_  
 _kids p il me fais carte amnésie : moi je suis ton grand frère kaito tu te souviens de quoi_  
 _conan réfléchis des larmes tomber : euh je sais pas je me souviens pas qui je suis kaito nissan_

 _kids regarder inquiet câlinant conan essuyant les larme de conan p so c'est pas mon plan demo je peu m'adapter : tu es mon petit frère kaishio bakuro nichan tu as 7 ans on vit ensemble car je veille sur mon nichan pour toujours_

 _conan accepter le câlin : nichan kaito nichan pourquoi je me souviens pas_

 _kids embrasser le front de conan le câlinant pour réconforter renifler son parfum surtout : tu as un eu petite accident tu tes cogné la tete mais tes souvenirs reviendra bientôt soit pas peur ton grand nichan veille sur toi ne va jamais t'abandonner car je t'aime ne l'oublis pass nichan/_  
 _conan câliner par kiss rassure il essuie ces larme : d'accord kaito nichan_

 _kids: bien mange ton petit déjeuner pour reprendre force_  
 _conan signe de oui s'empresse de manger car il à faim_  
 _plusieurs jours passé conan ne se souviens de rien ce qui arrange kids de garde conan sous son Control mais kids à envie de baiser conan il retiens mais plusieurs semaines sont passé il se rendu compte conan est en manque il à surpris conan qui se masturbe devant la télé il sourit il pris conan dans ses bras le ramène dans une chambre mis conan sur le grand lit il lui ouvrit les jambe l'empêcher de se m masturber il lui dit une voix sensuelle : nichan laisse moi faire quand tu as envie de jouer sucette tu peut venir de voir on jouera sucette_  
 _conan après il fus pris à se masturber devenu rouge quand kaito le pris le mis sur le grand lit lui à retirer son short et sous vetement regarde kids :c 'est quoi jeu de sucette kaito nichan_  
 _kids commencer lui sucer le pénis dur de conan :que le jeu de la sucette c'est quand tu as envie de jouer avec ton pénis tu viens me voir pour aider faire partit l'envie de jouer sucette je joue avec toi quand tu veut laisse ton nichan t'aider maintenant détend toi_  
 _conan ne s'attendais pas kids lui lécher sucer le pénis il était deja dur parce que il c'est contracté quand il se masturbait ça la surpris mais il ignore pourquoi il aime kids lui suce la bit il fus encore plus surpris de voir il jouit kids aspire mais après certain temps kids lui sucer le pénis il fut surpris quand kids lui léché l'anus il à contracté il tendu mais je lui suffit pas pour faire partir son envie il vu kids lui aussi enlever son pantalon_  
 _kids léché sucer le petit conan qui était deja dur il faut pas longtemps conan je suis il aspirer l a jouissance après certain temps il léché l'anus de conan qui se contracté très vite puis il enlève son pantalon met son pénis devant la bouche de conan mette son pénis dehors venu devant conan : léché et suce le bout de la sucette nichan mais ne mord pas_  
 _conan regarde le grand pénis qui est grand devant lui il hésité mais il commencer à léché et sucer le bout de pénis de kaito plu sil léché plus il sucé plus kids devenu dur sous sa langue il le fais pendant un temps kids lui mis un doigt lubrifié vanille dans l'anus puis après un certain un deuxième puis un troisième il se fais doigter pendant il léché le grand pénis ça lui brûlait il peut sentir les larme mais ça en même temps lui fessait du bien mais beaucoup de bien après kids interrompit son /e_  
 _kids bien dur décider de garder la jouissance loin de la bouche de conan il s'assit sur le lit il embrasse conan de baiser il cherche un gode dans le tiroir il entend_

 _conan: kids tu es trop pervers toi mérité prison pour ce crime_  
 _kids cherchais la gode il gelé : tentai kun tu retrouvé mémoire quand_  
 _conan pris la mains de kids s'assit sur kids : depuis plusieurs jours je te surveille je ne te pardonnerais jamais de m'abandonner si t fias je dit tout le monde tu es pédo_  
 _kids sourit embrasser conan : je suis pas pédo je suis lover de toi je voulais te protéger de pédo qui veut te surveiller pour te faire du mal_  
 _conan: tu es pas mieux je te signal ma violé sans consentement ça reste un viol sur enfant_  
 _kids :bon j'avoue sourit je voulais voler ton coeur détourner de personne d'autre pour le garde mais maintenant qu'est on fait tu me dénonce_  
 _conan ouvre ces jambe laisser apparaître son anus joue rougi : si toi m'abandonne oui je te dénonce tu as pas droit de me laisser tomber kids je veut pas de pervers pedo pour entrer en moi toi seulement entrer maintenant si te plait veut tu me viole le q_  
 _kids surpris regarde conan en sourcillant : viole toi sérieux tentai_

 _conan appuis sa tete sur kids le câliné :kids san je suis pas un enfants je suis detective toi voleur tu la deja fais une fois tu peut refaire encore kids san gin veut moi la derrière fois la embrasser juste avant tu me sauve de ces mains je veut pas il me dépuceler_  
 _kids entrer son pénis en conan avec douceur : je te deja dépuceler conan je te baise parce que je t'aime pas de viole juste relation love entre toi et moi je vais pas te faire mal du moins essayé je ne compte pas tu m'abandonner_  
 _conan accrocher à kids quand le pénis entre en lui il laissé ces larme kids san je peut pas retour shinichi jamais je pourrais depuis le premier jour j'ai croise gin je rêve de lui tué tout le monde pour moi je ne peut pas aimer ran ou ayumi chan ou heiji au risque de les faire tué toi je ne sais a pourquoi tu es le seul à me connaitre tu ma pris ma première fois alors que j'était encore sous drogue ça fais longtemps je suis en manque 'ai jamais arrivé draguer quelqu'un comme toi toujours me drague_  
 _kids : tentai kun tu veut dire toi aimer moi depuis quand_

 _conan joue rougi embrasser kids : je veut juste que tu finis ce que tu as commencer et tu as violer moi plus souvent avec naturelle sans bidule de sexe je veut tu soit mon sensei je sais tu aime pas les garçon seulement tu aime les filles aussi moi je veut quelqu'un de confiance me libérer de ma frustration sexuelle quand tu veut je suis prêt à être baisé avec ton pénis n'importe quand tu veut même ci je veut pas je veut me baise que tu me promet de me baisé_

 _kids : tentai *_

 _conan serré kids fort:pas de tentai juste Kaishio nichan kids nichan je veut tu promet veiller sur moi même quand je veut pas si te plait promet moi de pas abandonner_  
 _kids embrasser conan i de passion baiser il effectue en douceur les va viens en conan joue rougi offre une fleur rouge: je te le promet de mon honneur kids de toujours veiller sur toi kaishio nichan mais je veut plus de sourire_  
 _conan accepté la rose rouge et le baisés: aligata kaito nichan_

 _kids serre conan léché l oreille : kaishio je vais devoir te ramener chez toi chez moury san avant tes parents nous trouver maintenant_  
 _conan : non je refuse de retour chez ran je veut rester avec toi_  
 _kids : demo je te garder avec moi parce que tu as pas mémoire je voulais pas te laisser garder par moury san ton père est deja à Tokyo il enquete_  
 _conan : tu comprend pas j'ai fuguer chez ran le jour je suis retrouver_

 _kids surpris oblige conan le regarder : nani tu as fais quoi_  
 _conan : j'ai fuguer de chez moury_

 _kids: pourquoi tu as fais ça tentai la vérité_  
 _conan : je voulais plus être chez elle_

 _kids : vous êtes disputé_

 _conan : non elle ma disputé tu sait je ne peut pas répliqué contre elle dans ce corps j'ai fuguer parce que j'ai vu lui et elle trop proche il communique trop font tous ensemble kids san tu tes jamais rendu compte j'étai blesser_

 _kids : j'ai soigner tout tes blessure donc j'aurais vu bien que gin t'a pas arrangé_

 _conan : j'ai été bléssé avant de tomber sur lui il est vrai gin m'a pas_ _amélioré_

 _kids :tentai kun qu'est que tu cache_

 _conan : tu ne demande jamais pourquoi je suis traîner à l'agence le soir quand tout le monde dort_

 _kids remarque conan trembler énormément de peur : tentai tu aurais fais rapport sexe avec moury san_

 _conan : non tu es premier à me baiser même une fille je n'es jamais baise limite je suis embrasser une fille_

 _kids alors quel es le problème :mate tu sent l'alcool conan tu as toucher à l'al_ _cool_

 _conan n'a pas nie : deux ans kids je touche à l'alcool depuis gin entre à ma vie dans monde d'enfant_

 _kids sent si colère de cette nouvel mais il constate surtout conan à peur de quelqu'un : tentai kun je croyais tu déteste l'alcool_

 _conan : je veut juste trouver solution de taille au début mais je fais tellement de cauchemar je veut oublier mes cauchemar kogoro il dit ça l'aide à l'oublier des chose alors je pensé je pourrais oublier aussi_

 _kids p baka suivre mauvais exemple surtout : hé pourquoi tu me dit ça à moi_

 _conan : otossa me retrouve il comprendre la vérité il sera tué lui pour moi_

 _kaito : tu veut j'empêche ton otossa pour tué qui_

 _conan : lui contre toi comme moi me faire du mal_

 _kids : qui moury san_

 _conan tremble r plus s'effondre en larme : je veut pas retourner chez lui ran me tué pour avoir trahir mentir_

 _kids : conan kun tu sais je peut rien faire pour toi pour ce problème je suis pas détective je crois c'est à ta famille de protéger tes droits tu droit leur dire la_ _vérité_

 _conan: je peut pas otossa me_

 _kids fais taire conan par un baiser : non il en fera rien je l'empêcherais de faire crimes ais tu dois leur dire la vérité c'est pour ta sécurité je vais rester avec toi je veillerais sur toi je te_ _protégerais_

 _conan en larme : kids san j'ai peur de leur dire la vérité j'ai peur de leur réaction otossa me démoli d'avoir désobéis à l'interdiction_

 _kids essuyer les larme de conan le câlinant: pas avec moi personne te touchera pas même ton otossa si tu veut je leur parlerais pour toi s je veut tu me dit pourquoi tu as fuguer de chez ton tuteur_

 _conan :je te les dit j'était blesse et j'ai vu elle et lui trop_

 _kids : elle serais ran chan lui son père oh il font rapport interdit ensemble_

 _conan : toi être baka pervers de mauvaise zone_

 _kids : pervers pour toi uniquement tentai kun de qui est ce lui_

 _conan: lui est pas son plus cool je parle de mon rivale 13 celui je parle de lui mon père tué son père il me déteste depuis toujours il se fiche de moi il à me faire blesser depuis je suis chez lui_

 _kid s: tentai kun serais ce moury san ta maltraité_

 _conan : oui_

 _kids : conan kun pourquoi tu as laissé faire de tel chose_

 _conan entre deux sanglot j'ai bien essayé de pas me laissé faire mais il est plus fort que moi au début c'est pas être aussi loin mais depuis ran entre à l'université j'ai peur de lui il fais de plus en peur il ne m'écoute pas du tout hirota sensei as vu_

 _kids : c'est qui hirota sensei tentai kun_

 _conan :mon sensei principal à l'école aussi entraîneur de l'équipe de foot_

 _kids : comment il à pu voir_

 _conan : en sport j'ai fais la bêtise de m'énerver sur mon camarade de classe il ma pris dans les vestiaire avec bouteille dans mon sac_

 _kids : sur ce coup tu as être baka emmener la boisson à l'école_

 _conan : mais il n'a jamais vu le contenu_

 _kids :mais il à vu quoi alors_

 _conan :mes bleu blessure qui était récent pendant je me changés il poser trop de question il dit il va convoquer mes responsable après être retour à l'agence il ma frapper encore crier dessus pourquoi que hirota sensei la convoquer j'ai paniqué j'ai fuguer_

 _kids serra affectueusement conan p il aurais pas du convoquer le coupable je vois le problème tu as garde silence pendant tout ce temps mais le fais ton sensei est au courant ça peut poser problèmes il à pu rapport auprès de la police ou service sociaux tu fuguer tu tomber en plus gin: tu es vraiment souvent des jours malchance mon tentai on à plus choix on doit dire la vérité à tes parent sil trouverons une solution au problème car il sont concerné je vais t'aider je ne te laisserais pas tomber_

 _conan n'aime du tout l'idée de dire la vérité à ces parent il sais kids à raison il sont les seul à avoir pouvoir de l'aider du problème qui plane sur eux: je suppose tu as raison mais ne leur dit pas pour l'alcool ça les tuera si ai trouve l'antidote me laissera pas le prend_

 _kids : à une condition tu arrête de boire tentai kun on évite le passage nous relation interdit techniquement_

 _conan : je ne dirai s rien sur ce passage je ne veut pas perdre mon rivale tant que eux libre tu es une de ceux que je fais confiance dans ce combat contre eux je tien pas mon père te descendre il à deja gin et lui qui pourrais descendre otossa est un sniper de très haut niveau je tiens pas à être examiner sur ce coté non plus viole moi maintenant_

 _kids repris la pénétration embrasser passion conan lui donner une sucettes p toi fantasmer de viol tentai en dirais pas pervers sous ta belle figure : je n'aime pas ce mot je te dire plaisir de te baiser mon tentai tu devrais sucer plus souvent de sucette pour t'entraîner à sucer_

 _conan rougi accepter le baiser et regarder la sucette il pris il commencer à la sucer : d'accord aligata kaito nichan_

 _kids :bestuni tentai_


	2. Chapter 2

_chapitre 2_  
 _quelque heure plus tard kids et conan après avoir eu rapport sexuelle pour le bien de conan qui maintenant retrouver sa mémoire kids décide pour leur sécurité de ramener conan à sa famille qui inquiète de sa disparition depuis des semaines les média cherche conan il à été cache depuis son combien kids préféra garder conan mais il à d'autre chose important comme trouver une pierre spécial l'organisation veut avoir mais avec conan ça fut difficile ces dernier jours il aussi découvert conan à d''autre secret donc un qui à un témoins gênant conan à peur il avais intention de fuguer il eu malchance de tomber sur gin ce même jours bref conan doit maintenant dire la vérité à ces parents sur un des secret même ci en accord il ne parlerais pas de leur relation à tournure réellement à personne mais kids va tout faire pour aider conan et son problème qui lui fais mal surtout dénoncer problème empêcher le père de commettre un crime_  
 _*****************************************************************************************************************_

 _dans la villa kudou autour de 18 h kids et conan sont dans l'immense bibliothèque kudou assis sur le canapé conan assit sur kids à se faire câliner pendant il livre à se perdre dans on live les parent et la fratrie de shinichi rentré en ensemble yusako pendant yukiko être à la cuisine les petit dans la salle de jeux les grands monter dans leur chambre il remarque il à deux chaussure garçon il fais le tout vu les garçon ensemble r et'un sur l'autre se placer devant eux : mécontent il l'allais giflé conan kids l'arrête_

 _kids câlinais conan assis sur lui avec son livre sherlock Holmes avait bien senti il sont plus seul moment yusako allait giflé son fils il tenu la main de yusako un ton sérieux froid : je vous interdit de frapper n enfant amnésique kudou san_

 _yusako retenu par kids : amnésique_

 _conan sorti enfin de son livre se serre sur kids tremblait énormément regard effrayé : nichan je veut pas_  
 _kids la cher yusako serre conan : tout va bien je suis la personne te fera de mal_  
 _yusako croiser les bras sourciller il sortit : on reparlera de votre présence ici plus tard tachez de bien comporter sans pelotage devant les enfant_  
 _kids embrasser front de conan il le met assis à sa place : je reviens il rattrape yusako kudou san matte_  
 _yusako : j'ai dit après kids kun_  
 _kids bloquer yusako : je me fiche de votre système de résolution d'enquête j'ai avec moi votre fils mort de peur qui à vous parler mais il à peur vous commettre un crime pour lui_  
 _yukiko: kids kun pourquoi mon maris serais commette un crime ou est mon fils_  
 _yusako : à la bibliothèque kids dit il amnésie_  
 _yukiko : sona mon fils amnésique_  
 _kids offre une fleur: yukiko sensei votre fils amnésique mais il à commencer retrouver certain souvenir il à besoin de vous garder sourire en ce moment_  
 _yukiko rougit de la fleur l'accepte entendu kids kun aligata de veiller sur lui elle va dans la bibliothèque câliner son fils conan mon ange mon fils je t'aime tant tu ma beaucoup manqué_

 _conan tremblait vu sa mère le câline accepte le câlin : oka okassa je t'aime_  
 _yusako les regarde câliner puis va dans son bureau: shinichi chan calinous alors ça je l'aurais vu depuis il entrer à l'école primaire à moins toi kids kun est pour rendre mon fils calinous_  
 _kids rougit de la scène suit yusako p kawaii tentai : kudou san c'est pas ce vous croyez je traître votre fils comme un petit frère rien d'autre_  
 _yusako fermer son bureau : tu veut faire croire ça à qui vu comment tu été coller à son dos la façon est plus amitié plus fraternelle_  
 _kids rougit plus :mais c'tait juste pour lire ce qu'il lisait rien d'autre kudou san je donnerais ma vie pour le protéger de mauvaise personne_  
 _yusako assit à son bureau : hé comment tu as trouver mon fils cette fois ci kids kun_

 _kids : confidentiel magicien ne révèle jamais son tour je l'es trouvez deja amnésique veille sur lui fesont de mon mieux pour il soit bien_

 _yusako sourciller : si tu le dit kids kun hé qu'est qui ta décidé de nous les ramener_

 _kids: ben un petit frère c'est bien mais il à besoin de sa famille c'est pas mon travaille de m'occuper d'un enfant de c'est votre travaille à vous si vous saviez il était avec moi pourquoi vos l'avez pas chercher_  
 _yusako: entre nous kids kun tu es la dernière personne j'imaginer à veiller sur mon fils vue ta réputation je pensais plus pour mon fils disparaître comme ça les mib l'aurais kidnappé le planque quelque part à lui faire du mal_  
 _kids p dommage il à penser aussi à eux en premier :vous me vexé je suis tout de même un criminelle internationale pour vol je pourrais kidnapper votre fils aussi il est pas de raison eux soit ennemie et pas moi_

 _yusako: pour moi toi tu es juste un gamin de l'age de shinichi qui repris le rôle de ton père pour trouver le meurtrier même ci tu kidnappe mon fils tu es incapable de faire du mal à une mouche ni même à un enfant contrairement à eux même un bébé serai sujet de torture ce que toi tu as devise pas de sang eux on devise du sang coulé pour conclure je serais plus m'inquiéter avec des gros poisson dangereux comme des requin avec un poissons clown comme toi kids kun_

 _kids était mal à l'aise garde son poker face p vous me sous estimer vieux je peut être dangereux : certe il à plus gros prédateur que moi il à pas que les étranger comme prédateur il aussi des proche on ne soupçonne pas comme prédateur votre fils croit que vous serez tué une personne pour lui moi je pense vous pendrez d'abord à votre famille même un tentai ne sera pas au dessus des loi si moi est criminelle j'ai principe est ce cas des humain d'avoir respect de leur principe kudou san je vous dit votre fils jamais je l'avais vu pleurer avant jamais je les vu trembler à ce point depuis que j'ai retrouvée amnésique ou il fais toujours des cauchemar je suis si il à peur d'une personne il veut pas en parler mais comme mon père dire un père doit savoir choisir le meilleur pour ces enfants si un jour vous devez franchir limite penser vos tuer votre fils il ma dit bien avant amnésie si un jour quelqu'un commettre un crime pour lui il prefere mourir on le tue car jamais il supporterais voir plus de vies perdu pour lui si ce jour arrive choisissez le meilleur pour lui comme vous l'avez dit j'ai politique de pas de sang mais j'ai aussi politique personne restera au dessus des lois suis fais tracker pour mes vol mais une chose je ne permet pas pour tentai kun voit entend est beaucoup trop témoins des action de grande personne tachez je protégerais contre tout les personne dangereuse y compris vous je ne laisserai personne trahir tentai kun vous commettez un crime je vous garanti tant que je serais vivant premier trahison de votre part la prochaine fois je ramerais jamais tentai kun pour vous je le protégerais jusque à ma mort avec tour que je suis maître je ferais justice au prince de la justice du temps futur et au sherlock Holmes des temps moderne à vous de choisir le meilleur pour vos enfant_ _s'apprête sortit_

 _yusako : faire justice pour une personne on aime c'est une chose faire juste pour protéger c'est une autre chose mais celui le coeur à besoin de justice est pour so même toi kaito kuroba tu peut jouer de ta vie d'ados pour faire justice si t'amuse mais jouer des sentiments d'une personne fragile c'est autre chose par contre les secret du coeur tout comme les secret de famille souvent il à qu'une seule vérité on ne peut pas fuir rappelle toi tu as faire souffrir un coeur d'une personne que je suis famille c'est moi qui te traquera mettra la ou tu doit être que tu soit ou majeur y compris famille amis je connais très bien ton père je suis sur il aurais préférer tu reste loin de cette organisation qui pose problème tu profite de ta vie d'ados plutôt de te voir jouer dans la cours de grande personne mais être père ou un être humain on à tous le choix impossible à faire la question serai que serais ton choix impossible à faire je te conseille de bien réfléchir à tes action futur avec le choix de coeur_

 _kids p mon choix est deja fait: aligata kudou san de votre conseille j'espère de tout coeur vous serez suivre vos propre conseille il sorti_

 _yusako prend sa cigarette l'allume chuchoter : the boys magic baka comme son otossa in the play solo in the group play_

 _lendemain quand la fratrie de conan est à l'école conan kids et les parents de kids dans la chambre de conan_

 _kids: tentai kun il est l'heure de leur dire_

 _conan serrer fort son doudou : je ne peut pas leur dire_

 _kids fais conan le regarder : tentai kun tu as pas choix de leur dire tu sais que à quel point un témoin de ce genre sera faire plus de problème tu dois prévenir tes parents sur la vérité qui pourrais te fière perde ceux que tu aime_

 _conan : comment je peut leur dire ça il ne seront pas me comprendre il voudrons plus de moi pour leur fils il on deja ma fratrie eux qui ont normal_

 _kids : tentai kun moi si j'était eux je ne serais pas juger mon enfant même si il est spécial je l'écouterais je serais son père j'accepte la vérité surtout je serais présent pour lui jamais je abandonnerais je l'aiderais dans tout les défis de la vie c'est ce que je ferais tout pour voir son enfant retrouver sourire sortir de la tristesse si tes parents t'aime vraiment il seront t'aider à te protégé dénoncer la vérité quoi il arrive il serons la pour toi ça ce que des parents aime vraiment leur enfant font il accepte la vérité il n'abandonne jamais leur enfants même c la vérité peut leur faire colère parfois la vérité peut aider à protéger ceux que on aime je suis sur tu es cap de leur expliquer la vérité_

 _yusako et yukiko viens d'entrer :de quelle vérité tu parle kids kun_

 _conan se cacher de derrière kids chuchote nerveusement j'arrive pas e_

 _kids se redresser poker face : je parle de la vérité qui faut vous et conan parlez en zen attitude kudou san yukiko sensei je vous conseille de vous assorti prendre temps d'écouter votre fils à sur le coeur_

 _yukiko : mon ange qu'est qui va pas_

 _conan veut parler mais d'un coup il ne peut parler il tremble derrière kids_

 _yusako observation : conan qu'est qui te fais peur_

 _kids p tentai kun est trop nerveux avec son père : kudou san votre fils à un problème qui pourrais bien attires des ennuie à votre famille_

 _yukiko serre conan dans ces bras : quel genre de problème aurais tu mon ange tu sais tu peut tout nous dire_

 _conan signe de non en rougissant du câlin de sa mère li fais_

 _kids : kudou san le problème est aussi proche de vous tous et votre fils à rapport avec son tuteur_

 _yusako sourciller : qu'est que cet personne serais faire_

 _yukiko : conan moury kun t'aurais fais du mal_

 _conan signe de non_

 _kids se remet niveau conan : tentai kun ne voudrais tu pas revoir des beau rêve tu voudrais pas ta fratrie tombe sur lui ou comme gin tu voudrais pas pourvoir aller un endroit sans craindre il te retrouve il fasse pleurer ta mère ni voir ton père à ce genre d'endroit_

 _conan baissé le regard ces larmes forme tomber serrant son okassa : gomen okassa je voulais pas vous attirer de problème gomen okassa pardonnez moi_

 _yukiko s'assit sur la chaise de bureau câliné son fils en pleure tremblant : mon ange qu'est qui tu veut on pardonne explique nous on est pour t'aider_

 _conan assit sur sa mère en pleur tremblait de peur : je_

 _kids : kogoro moury déteste votre fils_

 _yusako : c'est pas nouveau mais il déteste notre famille mais quel est le problème_

 _kids : savez vous pourquoi le jour votre fils disparu lui serai mettre en dépression au pont de vouloir la mort mais à défaut la mort il fuguer par peur d'un secret il voulais vous protéger il à garder silence_

 _yukiko: conan mon ange moury kun te faire peur_

 _conan signe avec hésitation de oui sentant ces tremblement renforcé : il va me tué_

 _yusako : conan pourquoi moury kun voudrais te tué_

 _conan chuchoter pour moi taire_

 _yukiko : pourquoi il veut te faire taire conan_

 _conan: parce que j'ai pas droit de le dire_

 _kids p il en à marre : tentai kun veut dire que moury san la menace de mort si il dit à quelqu'un qui lui fais subir maltraitance en plus de négligé conan quand ran chan es absente_

 _yukiko : conan est ce vrai moury kun te maltraité_

 _conan signe de oui avec peur tremblait de plus en_

 _yusako : qu'est ce qui c'est passé conan avec moury kun_

 _conan temps de silence_

 _kids : j'ai une théorie tentai kun est très intelligent bon déduction suffisamment pour me faire obstacle à mes défis souvent je vois les policier l'écouter le féliciter le criminelle et policier beaucoup dise il sera le meilleur detective du futur comme shinichi kun et traiter moury san comme detective loser incompétent médiocre je pense moury san comme souvent on le traître d'idiot incompétent ce qui est la vérité lors il s'en prend à conan quand ran est absent sachant ran chan fais du karaté de ceinture noir va protéger tentai kun moury san voyant sa fille absent sait que tentai kun dépend de lui il lui fais peur sachant tentai kun est inoffensif il peut pas gagner avec ou sans gadget contre lui il en profite pour faire conan avoir peur n'hésite pas de le menacé de le tué pour il se tai_

 _yukiko serra son fils : moury kun maltraiter mon fils par la jalousie sona_

 _yusako : kids kun à pas tord sur certaine partie de sa théorie_

 _yukiko : mais conan est un enfant pourquoi il ciblerais conan au lieu une autre personne plus grand_

 _yusako: moi j'ai ma petite idée sur le pourquoi conan pas un autre hé pourquoi conan tu nous dit ça aujourd'hui pas avant_

 _conan en pleure: parce que il à vu_

 _yukiko : qui à vu quoi mon ange_

 _conan : sensei_

 _yusako : sensei quel sensei à vu conan_

 _kids : un certain hirota sensei_

 _yukiko : hirota sensei ton sensei de l'école à vu moury te maltraiter_

 _conan : non il vu et il veut parler à_

 _kids : moi je pense hirota sensei aurais surpris conan kun avoir de chose pas légale sur conan il à convoquer les responsable de conan kun j'ai comme impression il à contacté moury san qui n'est pas content de cette convocation conan fuguer que si moury san va à l'école pour lui comprendra hirota sensei à vu des chose sur tentei kun dont il coupable il serai faire taire conan avant la police soit aiu courant il fais_

 _yusako : conan moury kun as t il toucher faire des chose illégale comme rapport sexuel_

 _conan signe de non_

 _yukiko : mon ange qu'est que moury ta fais_

 _conan temps de silence fuis les regard continué de pleurer trembler de peur_

 _yusako : Conan maman ta posé une question_

 _kids : tentai kun tu dois leur dire tu sais que c'et seul moyen de sauver ta famille qui pourrais vous séparer définitif ne veut pas ça arrive n'est ce pas_

 _conan hésité tremblais plus : il à pas pas arrêté de me frapper tout temps il m'envoyer fort il me tiens il fais mal à mon bras ou me donne des coup de pied il ma enfermer il m'attacher il me cris tout temps dessus il me taper il me fais me cogner il fais mal à mes oreille il se moque de moi tout temps j'aime pas on m'appelle bébé j'aime pas on m'appelle enfant de la mort j'aime pas être punis je veut pas être tout seul il va voir le serre fort en larme kaito nichan ne me laisse pas me trouver il ne me laisse pas ne m'abandonne pas je veut rester avec toi j'ai peur il va venir je veut venir avec toi_

 _kids ne sais quoi répondre il câlin conan: ten tentai kun tu as rien à craindre il ne pourra pas tu es en sécurité ici je te protégerais je l'empêcherais de venir te trouver mais je peut pas te garder tu dois rester avec ta famille c'est pour ta sécurité tu dois rester avec eux il veillerons sur toi_

 _conan s'accroche fort au cou de kids : non je veut pas je veut rester avec toi je veut pas tu mm'abandonne je suis pas en sécurité je veut rester avec toi kaito nichan_

 _kids serra conan affectueusement lui dit à l'oreille avant de l'endormir conan avec sa montre : jamais je t'abandonnerais je veillerais toujours sur toi comme ton ange gardien mon tentai_

 _conan voudrais réplique mais li s'endormis subitement dans les bras de Kids : kaito nichan_

 _kaito se redresser donner à yukiko conan dans : gomen tentai kun aucune injustice infini pour le prince de la justice des temps moderne sur tout pour toi yukiko sensei je vous laisse veiller sur tentei kun_


	3. Chapter 3

_chapitre 3_

 _2 h plus tard conan se reveille dans sa chambre tout seul enfin presque une de ces amis elle la il d'autre visite il préférais jamais soit la_

 _conan se réveiller frotter les yeux rouge : je me vengerais de ce coup la k_

 _ai : j'espére tu parle de autre personne que moi kudou kun_

 _conan: haibara san qu'est que tu fais ici tu es pas à l'école_

 _ai : je te retourne la question kudou kun c'est kids ma demander veiller sur toi il à faire une chose importante il veut pas tu soit en danger_

 _conan: je suis deja en danger je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais être pire comme danger pour moi_

 _ai: l'amour du danger pour l'un et l'autre vous être kawaii lover_

 _conan : sans commentaire avec ce genre de bêtise haibara sérieusement pourquoi tu es pas à l'école_

 _ai : tu es pas le seul à éviter l'école après ta disparition on à eu de la visite de la police qui poser des question sans oublier la rumeur qui tourne sur toi en rapport de ton sang chez ton tuteur je savais tot ou tar tu attirez problème avec ce personne il ta fais kidnapper_

 _conan : j'ai pas kidnapper si je dit je suis partit de moi même tu me croirais haibara san_

 _ai : c'est une possibilité non écarté avec tes compétence kids ma prévenu pour ton amnésie à l'entendre il est inquiète pour toi et ton morale_

 _conan : il t'envoie jouer baby setter pour moi_

 _ai : non il m'envoie pas faire surveillance pour toi mais plutôt pour ta santé il parrais gin ta kidnappé avant l'amnésie_

 _cona : possible t sait à quelle point il aime apparaître mauvais moment_

 _ai : qu'est qui te voulais cet fois_

 _conan: comme d'habitude sherry et shinichi ou est leur planque mais je ne me suis pas laisser faire_

 _ai : un jour il trouvera moyen de te briser ce jour la ta résistance ne sera juste bon ramasser à petite cuillère kudou kun je te le deja dit tu es pas obligé de faire_

 _conan: j'ai fais une promesse en devenant detective de servir la justice proteges des vie que soit criminelle témoin innocent de venir cible de gin à cause de moi les mib veule tu vie moi je veut les mettre à terre tant que tu pas retrouver l te laisser à eux c'est comme leur donner pourvoir_

 _yusako : c'est toi qui it ça alors que tu fais inverse pour toi_ _conan ai chan laisses nous_

 _conan regarde vite fait son père fuis le regard de son père il ne pus s'empêcher de serrer le nounous pikachu_

 _ai sort : hé kudou kun entre nous ma soeur ta demander de me protéger mais moi je prefere tu cesse de toujours nous protéger tu es pas seul à tout risqué pour voir l'entourage à vivre paix je ne serais pas laisser des innocent à tout risqué pour moi y compris toi tu m'arrêtera pas alors oublie la promesse de ma soeur ta fais faire pense plutôt à toi et ta famille qui tiens à toi contrairement à toi ou les enfant j'ai personne à faire attendre_

 _peu après_

 _yusako après avoir observer son fils il oblige conan le regarder: tu peut faire tout ce que tu veut mais maintenant écoute bien ce que je vais te dire' faire tu peut être sur tu va dire dira adieux aux enquete et tout ce qui est non enfant définitif jusque tu as une taille normal tu sera sous haute surveillance pour l'école envisage la pension option obligatoire pendra des moyen du FBI quoi moi tu n'a pas ton mot à dire j'ai deja lancé la procédure_

 _conan obligé de regarder voudrais fuir le regard de son père: non pas le FBI otossa_

 _yusako: tu peut toujours dire non tu aurais du penser avant de toucher aux boisson interdit de toute façon la décision est prise approuvé par maman c'est même elle qui à une l'idée de t'inscrire au programme des témoin mineur du FBI dé que elle à su su tu as une vie dangereuse tout es enlèvement chez moury pendant ton séjour si ça tenais à elle tu aurais deja été depuis trés longtemps rejoint le programme si tu avais pas insisté pour veiller sur ran chan maintenant ran chan à d'autre priorité dans sa vie tu n'échappera pas au programme d'ailleurs tu aucune raison de rester à Tokyo sauf si tuas aura une bonne raison pour rester sur Tokyo tu ira la ou le FBI te place tu n'est pas le seul vaso du programme tu serais même surpris de voir les autres que tu va bientôt rencontrer avant changement s'impose pour toi_ _aujourd'hui_

 _conan : c'est pas juste j'ai pas envie de ce truc bidule de témoin que tu parle de toute façon je vis deja avec kids il est mon meilleur ami avec lui suis tranquille personne m'enlevé_

 _yusako sourciller s'assis sur le bord du lit de conan : toi et kid vraiment meilleur ami ou c'est juste ton nouveau amour que tu veut faire petit ami_

 _conan rougi : hein kids san à quoi juste amis il à déjà une petite amie il plus comme un frère meilleur ami pour moi comme heiji puis otossa les enfants on pas de petit ami c'est toi qui à dit relation amour entre grand et petit c'est interdit toi qui à dit ça quand j'ai habiter_

 _yusako : vraiment mon cher fils enfant rétrécit tu es encore innocent avec ta face d'ange à qui tu veut faire croire que tu suis vraiment les règles moury et toi partager la chambre toi tu touche à l'alcool tu sait parfaitement face aux adulte et aux ados ou criminelle tu ne sera jamais gagnant tu fait pas le poid avec eux je parle même pas la drogue on peut trouver dans ton sang si tu es si innocent enfant même rétrécit célibataire tu va me dire si tu es puceaux_

 _conan rougi plus : pourquoi je dirais ça à toi ça me regarde ma relation amour pas toi tu as deja okassa_

 _yusako :parce que je suis ton papa tu peut toujours me faire confiance pour aider soutenir et encourager dans les problème comme enlèvement autre raison tu imagine on t'oblige à passe totale examen médicale pour assurer tu va bien je te rappelle tu es mineur des deux coté pour toi l'amour à des limite à pas dépasser surtout en enfant je rappelle c'est interdit_

 _conan s'énerve: otossa si un jour je dois avoir relation amour serais avec une personne j'aime pas en enfant je suis pas idiot pour faire ce genre de chose c'est pa mon genre je veut d'abord trouver gin le mettre en prison si je pourrais jamais être normal et vivre tranquille comme tout le monde si je vais derrière l'amour tout le monde encore plus en danger si je reviens jamais comme avant coincer enfant c'est impossible je pense à chercher l'amour et encore moins penser à réaliser le rêve de okassa de lui donner des petits enfants l'amour j'en veut pas si je suis rester pour toujours enfant ça m'intéresse pas jamais je serais amoureux jamais plus je ferais souffrir quelqu'un jamais jamais je veut être amoureux l'amour c'est nul ça fais que disputer tout les adultes comme toi et okassa vous dispute tout jours alors moi je ne veut jamais être amoureux ça 'arriverais jamais jamais jamais je veut être amoureux_

 _yusako tenu conan pour le calmer : calme toi shinchan tu ne peut pas dire ça même ci tu voudrais éviter être amoureux de cupidon est le seul à decider tu ne peut pas échapper aux flèche de cupidon tot ou tard tu tombe amoureux_

 _conan : non non non j'esquiverais toute les flèches de cupidon je veut pas c'est trop beurk les amoureux j'en veut pas jamais je vais laisser cupidon me toucher de ces_ _flèches_

 _sonnerie de l'entré : ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong_

 _conan : qui peut bien sonner ici_

 _yusako : tiens on dirais nos invité venu rendre visite est arrivé surement pour toi mon shin chan_

 _conan: de la visite pour moi_

 _yusako : c'est possible pour recevoir la visite tu doit d'abord te calmer_


	4. Chapter 4

**_chapitre 3 partie 2_**

**_37 min plus tard_**

 ** _Yusako remonter voir son fils voir la salle de bain shin chan tu descendre de la visite_**

 ** _Salle de bain en chambre double: j'ai pas envie de la visite laisse moi tranquille_**

 ** _yusako sévèrement tenu son fils: tu peux faire ce que tu veut mais tu va pas rester dans ta chambre toute la journée pourquoi tu es pas habillé_**

 ** _Conan chercher se libérer se débattant violament: lâche moi tu me fais mal j'ai pris un bain j'ai droit non_**

 ** _yusako: ho tu te calme tu va te blesser_**

 ** _hamayo, emiko la demi sœur de shinichi et une cousine à lui: kawaii_**

 ** _Conan: vous êtes qui pourquoi vous ici tossa c'est qui ces filles_**

 ** _yusako: Conan tu à de la visite_**

 ** _emiko hamayo: hein tu te souviens pas de nous_**

 ** _Conan: euh ben j'en sais rien j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu je suis censé vous connaitre_**

 ** _emiko: tossa tu as pas dit shin à bonne mémoire_**

 ** _Conan: tossa euh tossa tu m'explique pourquoi elle t'appelle tossa_**

 ** _yusako: emiko je vais tout dire à heure shin tu rappelle de ta cousine hamayo elle venu à Tokyo elle change également tout comme ta demi sœur elle aussi changement de taille elle a 6 ans de + que toi_**

 ** _hamayo: oh ho tu es trop kawaii cousin_**

 ** _emiko enlacer son petit frère: shin chan c'est super cool tu sois si kawaii nichan_**

 ** _Conan rougit pâlit se fais enlacer: ale hamayo aneessan et emiko qu'est que tu fais ici_**

 ** _emiko: je viens te voir baka ça fais si longtemps je t'es pas vu j'ai des tas de chose à dire et à raconter_**

 ** _hamayo: tu es kawaii cousin dommage tu as pas de muscle tu serais encore plus kawaii_**

 ** _Conan se sauver vite: lâche moi tossa j'ai pas envie de faire_**

 ** _yusako: conan tu aura finis tu descends aux salon_**

 ** _Conan entre dans sa chambre cri et ferme: non j'ai pas envie_**

 ** _yusako: Conan met dans ta tete si tu viens pas dans 10 min je viens te chercher_**

 ** _Conan dans sa chambre :kiddy viens vite me chercher je vais jamais arriver faire face à mon tossa_**

 ** _Emiko: tossa pourquoi shin chan est aussi bizarre_**

 ** _yusako : je ne sais pas emi je te le dit beaucoup de chose on changer à Tokyo surtout ton frère_**

 ** _emiko: je vois demo maman est ou_**

 ** _yusako: au travail les filles descendre au salon shin chan va vous rejoindre tout à l'heure_**

 ** _hamayo :occhan pourquoi tu baby-phone sur toi_**

 ** _yusako: pour surveiller ta cousine qui est ma file_**

 ** _emiko: otossa je peut voir ma nouvelle neechan_**

 ** _yusako: elle fais la sieste tu la verra tout à l'heure emi_**

 ** _emiko: d'accord tossa viens cousine_**

 ** _15 mn plu tard_**

 ** _conan sorti de sa chambre prépare un plan :allons y vite avant_**

 ** _yusako : ou crois tu aller conan avec ton sac à dos_**

 ** _Conan surpris : euh tossa je vais chez le prof je dos faire quelque chose tu es pas en bas_**

 ** _yusako : tu crois je suis idiot je me doutais tu essayerais de faire malin avec moi je te l'es dit tu reste avec nous quand aux prof l est absent pour la semaine donc tu ne pourras pas le voir_**

 ** _conan p so tossa me surveille de prêt comment je vais faire pour m'échapper : je vois_**

 ** _yusako: tu as tes visiteur qui t'attend aux salon va voir_**

 ** _conan voulu rentre dans sa chambre son père fais barrage: non je veut pas il parte non lâche moi_**

 ** _yusako: n'y pense meme pas les chambre sont interdit la journée tu as rien à faire dans la chambre tu descend aux salon que tu veuille ou non_**

 ** _min plus tards_**

 ** _conan emmené par son père au salon bouder : laisse moi tranquille je ne veut pas aller_**

 ** _yusako déposer son fils sur le fauteuil : fais ce que tu veut tu va pas rester dans ta chambre toute la journée tu as des invité qui sont venu te voir ma moindre des chose c'et de les recevoir v_**

 ** _un garçon parle à autre enfant en chuchotant ne tu as dit ce lui on va voir est intelligent il nous aiderais lui il à l'air d'etre un gros bébé_**

 ** _l'autre garçon :juge pas trop vite attend un peu avant de juger je pense juste il est jour mauvais humeur_**

 ** _conan croiser les bras regarde les fille et vu les 2 gars : qui vous êtes vous la je vous connais pas_**

 ** _le 1 er garçon plus âgé que conan : euh moi je suis Mistuyori Sakamoto ravie de te connaitre conan kun_**

 ** _le dernier :moi je suis Yuta Mastuda_**

 ** _emiko tiens le bras mistuyori : otossa tu sais mistuyori kun et moi on la meme age il est mon meilleure ami il adore l'aventure et il veut être scénariste auteur super cool comme toi tossa_**

 ** _yusako ah bon il veut être comme moi_**

 ** _conan: pourquoi il veut être comme lui désignant yusako:_**

 ** _yusako: dis donc conan c'est quoi cette façon parler de ton père_**

 ** _emiko : otossa mistuyori kun rêve de grand scénariste de mystère policier détective nichan tu sais il est doué comme tentai pas vrai mistu kun tu es super doué_**

 ** _mistuyori rougi regarde autour nerveux cherche une excuse:euh tu exagère un peu je fais oh sukke c'est la coupe d'or du meilleur skipper de catamaran : yusako san c'est à vous cette coupe_**

 ** _yusako: oui mistuyori kun c'est juste une coupe pour maquette de bateau j'ai fais quand j'étai encore au collège sur un projet d'art p je me demande pourquoi yukiko mis tout les coupe ici_**

 ** _mistuyori: oh super génial j'adore les maquettes vous pouvez m'apprendre en faire vous êtes super génial je peut voir la maquette si vous plait yusako san_**

 ** _yuta: moi aussi je veut voir maquette yusako san_**

 ** _hamayo: oh moi aussi yusako occhan je veut voir tes maquette si te plait_**

 ** _yusako goutte: euh si voulez je vous montrerai les enfants qu'est tu en pense conan tu veut bien emmener tes amis voir les maquettes puis tu pourrais aller jouer avec eux dans le jardin_**

 ** _conan : non je veut pas j'ai pas envie_**

 ** _yusako : conan tu va_**

 ** _le bébé se mit à pleurer_**

 ** _yusako regard sa montre : oh mince j'ai faillit oublier_**

 ** _emiko : tossa toi va veiller sur le bébé moi je vais montrer tes maquette à nos amis avec conan on veille sur nos invité soit corrects_**

 ** _yusako: bonne idée princesse tu va veiller sur ton nichan et es invité sois corrects tu pourrais aller au park avec ton frère et vos amis pendant je m'occupe du déjeuner_**

 ** _emiko tire son cadet :d'accord tossa viens nichan_**

 ** _conan essaye résiste: non j'ai pas envie je veut pas y aller lâche moi neechan_**

 ** _emiko: allez viens arrête faire ton grinchounet nichan vous aussi les amis allons voir les maquettes dans la salle d'expo_**

 ** _yusako monter à l'étage soupire : allez va falloir je trouve moyen d'occuper tout ces enfants et un bébé tout la journée en attendant yuki reviens ça va pas être facile avec shinchan grincheux ben avec sa grande soeur il aura pas temps de jouer grincheux pur l'instant_**

 ** _peu plus tard conan emiko et les autres on emmené conan aux park à coté de une foret emiko pense il pourrons voir son cadet amuser au foot lui rendre meilleur humeur sauf ça ne passe pas comme elle espérait conan fait une crise s'enfuit effrayé conan tombé dans une grotte souterraine en tombant il c'est blesser emiko doit rentrer son père avec les autres elle pense conan à pu revenir c'est pas le cas emiko doit avouer à son pére la vérité le problème c'est la fin de la journée soleil va se coucher il n'on pas trouver conan les chose ne s'arrangeront pas car la soiré il y à mauvais temps ce risque d'etre dangereux pour conan_**

 ** _16 h 35_**

 ** _hamayo: cousine on à promis de rentrer avant 17 h à ton père_**

 ** _emiko triste : comment je vais faire à 12 h 00 j'ai réussi tromper otossa sur nichan okassa et les autre seront aussi de retour okassa à dit elle va vous réunir tous pour nous parler_**

 ** _mistuyori :emiko chan tu as pas choix tu droit tout dire à ton père sur ce qui est arrivé avec ton frère_**

 ** _emiko: je pourrais pas tossa_**

 ** _hamayo: mais tu sais le soleil va se coucher avec le couvre feu et le criminelle dangereux pourrais attaquer ton frère pourra le tuer_**

 ** _emiko serré poing : tossa me fera plus confiance il va être en colère de savoir j'ai menti_**

 ** _mistuyori : si tu veut on peut t'aider lui expliquer à ton tossa_**

 ** _emiko court vers chez elle : non c'est à moi de expliquer à tossa ce qui c'est passé je dois le faire seul vous les amis vaut mieux vous rentré au qg je suis sur nichan à deja du revenir à la maison on se voit demain à l'école_**

 ** _les 3 enfants :hai ok_**

 ** _hamayo : pauvre cousine elle va se faire disputer et punir par occhan_**

 ** _mistuyori: dite c'est moi qui aurais cette impression le comportement de son petit frère est bizarre je me demande si il à pas quelque chose derrière ça_**

 ** _yuta :il à pas arrêté de dire il voulais spas venir en plus en était dehors j'ai vu il trembles_**

 ** _hamayo: maintenant j'y pense mon cousin n'est pas ce genre à pleurer facilement au public habitude_**

 ** _mistuyori : rentrons au qg en appellera emiko chan plus tard afin de vérifier son frère est bien rentré tenons nous prêt pour mission on c'est jamais_**

 ** _hamayo yuta :ok_**

 ** _30 min plus tard chez les kudou_**

 ** _yukiko entré au bureau de yusako :yusa tu as vu conan_**

 ** _yusako regarde des: pas depuis emiko hamayo et les garçon partir jouer aux park au foot ce matin_**

 ** _yukiko: tu les as fait déjeuner au moins Mr accro d'enquête_**

 ** _yusako:elle ma demander permission de rentré plus tard elle voulais aller avec son club voir un ami à l'hôpital je lui dit de rentré avant 17 h je pense il sont rentré avec son frère_**

 ** _yukiko: yusa j'ai vu emi monter à l'étage mais conan est pas rentré j'ai vérifier partout conan es nulle part il ne répond pas à son téléphone et son badge est à la maison emi je lui demander si elle veut un goûter elle ma dit non elle va faire ces devoir pour demain dans a chambre la manière elle ma parler me plait pas je veut bien ta fille vivre avec nous mais elle ne dépasse les limites non plus_**

 ** _yusako p bon sang pourquoi il fallut tout ça soit compliqué: j'ai compris je vais parle à emi plus tard_**

 ** _yukiko fâché : c'est tout ce que ça te fais yusako ton fils est pas rentré la dernière personne qui la vue est ta fille le soleil est entrain de se coucher tu sais quel point il est malchance risque d'etre tué par ce malade je te préviens il arrive quelque chose à mon fils tu regrettera_**

 ** _yusako soupir sort parler à sa fille: pff hai hai j'ai compris je vais parler à emi et recherche conan bon sang j'ai jamais de répis avec les enfants et ados c'est fatiguant_**

 ** _min plus tard il monté à l'étage i emi sort de sa chambre avec un sac à dos tombe sur son père_**

 ** _yusako: ou compte tu aller jeune fille_**

 ** _emiko préparer un sac compte parti chercher conan secret tomber face à son père p zut tossa : euh qui moi je ne part pas je vais dans la salle de jeu jouer avec ma fratrie otossa_**

 ** _Asumi fille cadette de yusako 12 jalouse de emiko et balance de la famille: meme pas vrais tossa emiko neechan ne joue jamais avec nous elle arrête de m'appeler peste garce tout à l'heure je l'es entendu appeler un garçon elle lui à donné rendez vous pour chercher petit chien perdu maman à demander ou est conan j'ai pas vu conan j'ai vu emiko rentré par derrière discrètement par derrière elle avais l'air pressé elle arrivé à l'étage okassa lui demander si elle veut un goûter elle à dit non elle va faire ces devoir ces bizarre elle à deja fais tout ces devoir quand maman est descendu elle à été dans la chambre de conan elle lui à voler son doudou_**

 ** _emiko penser haut en chuchotant : tu es une sale garce cafteuse en plus j'avais fais un plan parfait_**

 ** _yusako: emiko de quel plan tu parle_**

 ** _emiko fais l'innocente avec son sourire p yabbe j'ai pensé tout haut : euh rien tossa tossa je parle du plan de mon nouveau jeu je voulaisfaire avec ma fratrie puis zsumi neechan aucune preuve de sa stupide théorie elle ment_**

 ** _asumi pris le sac de emiko: je suis pas une menteuse toi meme je t'es vu je suis témoin en plus j'ai une vidéo de toi tes manigance_**

 ** _emiko retiens son sac : rend moi mon sac c'est à moi ne touche pas mes affaire_**

 ** _asumi: trouvé le doudou de conan de conan: si je ment pourquoi le doudou de conan est il dans ton sac à dos menteuse tossa regarde c'est le doudou de conan nichan_**

 ** _emiko p sale petite peste tu va me le payer:c'est conan qui me la prêter :tu ma piégé_**

 ** _yusako : asumi va jouer ou faire tes corvée_**

 ** _asumi regarde son père puis descendu remis le doudou à son père : euh je vais dans la salle d'activité pour faire mon devoir d'art plastique pour le collège tiens otossa voici le doudou de conan_**

 ** _emiko : tossa_**

 ** _yusako sévèrement tu va me dire tout la vérité maintenant d'abord ou est ton frère emiko soit tu dit la vérité soit tu va prendre une punition pour me prendre pour un idio t_**

 ** _emiko nerveuse: bon d'accord tossa je vais t''explique tu va pas te mettre en colère si je dit ce qui se passe otossa_**

 ** _yusako: emiko ça suffit j'ai pas temps pour tes bêtise tu explique pourquoi tu as pris le doudou e ton cadet tu sais qu'il aime on touche à ces affaire_**

 ** _emiko :se mi à pleurer : c'est pas ma faute ce matin avec hamayo et les garçons on est allé jouer au foot au park avec conan je pensais ça serais mettre nichan de bonne humeur mais on est arrivé au Park il vu nous somme au Park il c'est mis à crier trembler j'ai essayé de lui parler il c'est mis à courir trop vite j'ai essayé de le rattraper j'ai perdu nichan avec les autre on la chercher toute la journée à midi j'ai menti pour avoir plus de temps chercher nichan quand je suis rentré je pensais nichan serais deja rentré à la maison mais j'ai vu il est pas rentré yukiko sensei me demander si j'ai vu conan j'ai panique" j'ai dit d'aller faire me devoir je voulais aller chercher nichan j'aurais temps de ramener nichan avant tu aperçois j'ai perdu conan je veut reste avec vous_**

 ** _yusako: baka tu pense vraiment je ne saurais pas la vérité je t'es trouver_**

 ** _yusako: avant que tu me sorte toute sorte d'excuse je te préviens tu es puni pour un long fois je finirais bien par te retrouver pourquoi tu n'es venu me dire la vérité tout de suite ou m'appeler ce qui c'est passé avec ton frère je te l'es deja dit je suis à aider mes enfants quelque soit les problème jour nuit beau ou mauvais temps je fais ce que tout père doit faire_**

 ** _emiko: mais j'ai eu peur tossa tu te met en colère contre moi tu me fais plus jamais confiance pour veiller sur mes cadet comme j'ai perdu conan tu me ramené à l'orphelinat je voulais pas perde conan j'ai plus envie déménager je pensais si je perd conan je dois le retrouver toute seul gomen nasai otossa de t'avoir mentir je voulais pas te trahir_**

 ** _yusako réconforte sa fille : calme toi emi tu y ira nulle part d'accord il pas question tu aille à l'orphelinat ici c'est a maison tu es aussi de la famille tout le monde fais des erreurs des bêtise y compris ta fratrie tu sera pas la première perdre ton cadet ni la dernière je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi de t'intégrer dans la famille rappelle toi tu as ta place avec nous pas à l'orphelinat meme quand tu fait des bêtise tu restera toujours avec nous je veillerais toujours sur toi quand tu as des problème tu dois venir me voir moi je viendrais toujours t'aider qu'importe le moment meme ci je suis au travail toi et tout a fratrie vous m'appeler je serais present je ferais toujours de mon mieux pour vous protéger de tout ces mauvaise personne et de vous aider dans tout les problème vous rencontre il y à aucune différence entre toi et ta fratrie je vous traître tous pareille je suis votre père à tous ça je veut que tu ne l'oublis jamais promet moi de m'appeler quand tu as des problème_**

 ** _emiko : d'accord otossa tu va allé chercher nichan_**

 ** _yusako : oui tu viens avec moi tu va m'aider_**

 ** _plus tard dans la voiture de yusako_**

 ** _emiko assise coté passager : otossa test ce que tu es en colère contre moi_**

 ** _yusako au volant : bien sur que non emi tu sait meme ci tu fais des bêtise petite ou grave je ne peut pas être en colère contre toi du moins pas très longtemps mais par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton comportement sur la façon tu agis avec la famille que tu traître mal ta fratrie c'est une chose tu manque de respect à ma femme c'est une autre mais que tu ment à ton père c'est autre chose emi je peut toléré des bêtises mais pas le manque de respects je sais bien yukiko est pas ta mère c'est ta belle mère mais yukiko t'aime comme ci tu es sa fille c'est pas très gentille la façon tu la traître emi je ne veut pas tu agis comme ça avec ta famille je te rappelle tu as plus ton corps de jeune femme de 22 ans tu es censé être une enfant de 10 ans alors tu dois te calmer et contrôler tes émotion quand tu parle aux adultes ta fratrie sont aussi ta famille tu doit les traître mieux que ça_**

 ** _emiko : gomen nasai otossa je sais bien que tu as raison otossa mais c'est si dur beaucoup de personne ne veut jamais nous écouter tu sais j'aime bien yukiko sensei mes frères et sœurs sont gentille avec moi neechan est gentille mais je suis avec eux j'ai impression je veut dire que je ne veut pas faire comme dans les famille d'accueil comme quand j'était petite les autres il était toujours semblant être gentille mais dans mon dos_**

 ** _yusako : emi je sais ce que tu ressent vivre avec une famille d'accueil pas une chose facile quand on est un enfant devant toi ou derrière toi agis pas toujours amicale avec toi les adultes son pas toujours oreille pour écouter les enfants mais il y à pas toujours des adultes qui reste sourds à les enfants il y à ceux qui aime dans le respecte les règles et des lois pour protéger les enfants sans dépasser les limites de leur droits d'adultes il y à ceux qui vont aider les enfants dans leur vie par exemple un médecin qui va aider à soigner les enfants quand il se blesse ou il sont malade il y à ceux qui sont la pour éduquer un enfant comme les sensei des écoles qui aide les parents apprendre aux enfant de nouvelles chose qui partage leur savoir avec les enfants il y à d'autre adultes qui sont la pour veiller sur la sécurité des enfants et autres qui prend des risque pour protéger défendre sauver les vies que soit de bébé à l'age adulte il font justice en fessant leur travail_**

 ** _emiko : comme toi otossa tu es super cool comme super tentai tu laisse jamais une injustice régner tu fais toujours justice régner ça c'est super cool tossa tu es un un super héros méga cool trop super kawaii quand tu fais régner la justice comme nichan fais en résolvant ces enquete_**

 ** _yusako sourit : vous les filles je vous jure vous me donner Mega maux de tete à comprendre ce qui passe dans votre tete de fille dire que je suis papa de 4 filles ça j'aurais pas imaginé soit aussi boulot pour vous comprendre meme pour moi qui un détective doué mais une chose sure j'aime tout mes princesse y compris toi emi tu es aussi une princesse je prefere voir sourire que de voir triste toute comme ta fratrie je sais tu as ta propre personnalité ce qui fais tu es aussi une princesse jolie intelligente unique à son propre style ça je dois my faire avoir une princesse comme toi je serais idiot de abandonné am file à l'orphelinat pour une erreur que n'importe qui peut faire alors que ma princesse à sa famille peut venir me parler me dire tout ces problème sans moi soit juger ma princesse tu trouve pas emi ça serais pas juste pour ma fille de l'abandonner_**

 ** _emiko: tuas raison tossa tossa tu crois ta femme me pardonnera d'avoir perdu conan je veut pas la rendre triste_**

 ** _yusako : ne t'inquiète pas yuki ne peut parfois être en colère mais ça dure jamais longtemps sayu aussi à perdu plusieurs fois ton cadet quand il était petit shinichi à fais souvent ce genre de chose à sayu il à pas l'air mais on frère est un vrai aventurier quand il est mode aventurier il est un vrai danger à lui tout seul avec sa curiosité et sa passion pour mystère nous somme au park tu me montre le dernier endroit tu as vu conan tu reste avec moi_**

 ** _emiko : hai tossa dit tu crois ce tueur fou peut tuer conan_**

 ** _yusako : ça risque pas de arriver car je ne laisserais pas faire je l'arrêterais avant il agis_**

 ** _min plus tard au park dernier endroit conan à été vu_**

 ** _yusako : tu peut me dire ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui au park_**

 ** _emiko : ben j'ai enlevé le bandeau des yeux de Conan on est venu ici ça à l'air cool pour jouer au foot ici j'ai dit à nichan on est arrivé on va pouvoir jouer au foot avec lui je lui dit tu peut faire capitaine choisir qui sera de ton équipe il à crier non il veut pas j'ai essaye de savoir pourquoi il veut pas d'habitude il adore le foot il dit jamais non il arrêtais pas de crier non je ne veut pas yuta kun à dit il est pas un vrai detective c'est juste un gros bébé nichan il à crier il est pas un bébé hamayo et moi chercher le clamer conan il nous reps puis il est parti en courant il arrêtais pas dernière je ne veut pas après nichan est tomber_**

 ** _yusako: par ou ton frère est tomber_**

 ** _emiko regarde autour par la bas il courais puis il est tomber avant je le rattrape il c'est levé il recommencé à courir plus vite je l'es appelé je lui dit attend nichan après j'ai perdu sa trace il à tourné j'ai pas vu ou alors j'ai chercher partout_**

 ** _yusako: :une minute emi tu dis conan à tourné quand tu as perdu trace_**

 ** _emiko rougi au souvenir: oui j'était derrière lui mais ce vieux grincheux avec son chien qui se promène mais son chien me fais peur j'ai ralenti mistuyori kun ma rejoint il ma demander si ça va je lui dit conan je veut trouver mon nichan mais ce chien est plus devant il aboyais fort alors j'ai eu peur de bouger ojissan est méchant mistuyori ma tenu a main il ma dit n'est pas perdu il faut pas avoir peur je te protégerais je vais t'aider à trouver conan kun quand ojisan est parti plus loin avec son ancien on recommencé mais j'ai pas vu ou nichan est allé_**

 ** _yusako :ou tu était quand tu as croiser cet ojissan et son chien_**

 ** _emiko cherche se rappeler puis emmené yusako la ou elle à vu conan avant de croiser le chien et maître :euh je crois que c'est la bas je me souvient il y à les panneau mais il y avais un camion de livraison gare la bas puis ojisan qui fais le gazon par la ojisan et le chien est ici moi je suis rester la ou nous somme otossa_**

 ** _yusako examiner les lieux p dans ce coté la trace de brouette et de chariot qui vont ver l'entrepôt du park ou met tout le materiel du personnelle du park de l'autre coté ça_**

 ** _les gardiens du park : vous la le park est fermer au public veuillez vous en aller immédiatement_**

 ** _yusako: baisser vos arme samada san date san ce n'est que moi et ma fille_**

 ** _un gardien : kudou kun vous avez que le Park ferme au public à cette heure ci vous craignez pas votre fille et cous tombez sur le tuer_**

 ** _yusako: je sais bien je vais rester prudent dite moi avez vous vu conan aujourd'hui au park_**

 ** _l'autre gardien : conan_**

 ** _emiko: conan edogawa_**

 ** _un gardien : hein conan kun est ici d'après les journaux conan kun serais disparu depuis plusieurs jours voir semaine personne ne sais ou est conan kun je ne l'es pas vu soca kudou san on peut voir les camera de surveillance si conan kun est venu au park aujourd'hui on le verra sur les camera_**

 ** _l'autre gardien: moi non plus j'ai pas vu conan kun aujourd'hui depuis j'ai pris mon service à h emiko : hein un park à des camera de surveillance_**

 ** _l'un gardien : ben oui emiko chan pour surveiller des enfants comme toi curieux qui amenés des problèmes faut bien on vous garde à l'œil pour voir vous irez pas faire de bêtise que vous respecter bien les règles du park on sait vous les enfant on pas obéir au règlement du Park_**

 ** _emiko : moi je suis toujours les règles on me donne que si papa me puni toujours quand je suis pas sage c'est pas moi qui fera des bêtise ici_**

 ** _le gardien :ça c'est toi qui le dit les camera eux dit autre_**

 ** _emiko tire la langue au gardien : et ben quoi ojissan comme ci les criminelle ne peut pas trafiquer vos stupide camera vous pouvez pas voir leur action alors vos stupide camera peu vous tromper facilement on détournant les camera il peut se passer des chose vous voyez rien quand la police vous pose des question il voit que vous avez une camera qui à été trafiquer pas de preuve vidéo pour affaire meme il son coupable si la police pas de preuve ni témoin il sont innocent jusque à preuve du contraire z je suis sur vos stupide camera ne fonctionne pas mais mon papa est plus fort que vos stupide camera cassé il voit toujours la vérité brooooooooo nienneien_**

 ** _yusako sévère p bon sang emiko tu es vraiment gamine : emi ça suffit on se calme tu respectes les gardien_**

 ** _emiko tenu la main de son papa : hai otossa j'ai raison otossa les calera ça se trafique_**

 ** _yusako: stop emi date san kenzawa san pouvez me montre les vidéo d'aujourd'hui_**

 ** _le gardien p petit insolente tu fais la maline devant ton père : hai kudou san suivez nous toi emiko chan tu touche à rien_**

 ** _yusako: bien sur on vous suit_**

 ** _emiko: je suis pas un bébé je sais que je dois rien toucher je suis detective comme papa je fais toujours justice_**

 ** _yusako voix basse: bon sang emiko tu me fatigue avec ton caractère dire ce que tu pense_**

 ** _emiko sourit à son père: d'accord tossa je serais sage je peut être ton assistante tossa pour mener l'enquête avec toi_**

 ** _yusako : d'accord tu te calme avec tes commentaire trop direct_**

 ** _emiko : yatta je suis super assistante detective comme tossa je vais faire justice régner_**

 ** _yusako chuchote: bon sang ou mes filles prend leur energie_**

 ** _min plus tard à la loge des gardien du park yusako emiko regarde le camera:_**

 ** _emiko : tu as vu tossa j'ai pas menti cona puis est venu au park_**

 ** _yusako: oui emi j'ai vue shitoyama san vous avez pas un meilleur angle pour voir conan kun_**

 ** _le gardien: gomen kudou san c'est tout ce qu'on à puis avec les travaux de ce coté 2 de nos camera fonctionne pas la journées on pas de courants_**

 ** _emiko sur son ordinateur : génial j'ai trouver_**

 ** _yusako emi qu'est que tu fais encore_**

 ** _emiko montre son ordinateur : tossa regarde j'ai demander à un ami de kenji nichan de m'aider vérifier quelque chose de l'autre coté de lad il ma envoyé une réponse avec la vidéo du lac on voit conan passer puis moi mistuyori kun et les autres mai son vu conan tourne de se coté la il tourné du coté opposé de es entrepôt du park il à tourné à droite_**

 ** _le gardien : yabbe si conan kun tourné de ce coté la c'est dangereux_**

 ** _emiko: hein pourquoi c'est dangereux ojissan_**

 ** _un gardien : ça concernée pas les enfants_**

 ** _yusako : ça concerne pas enfants mais moi oui je veut savoir ce qui se passe maintenant car je vous rappel conan kun est un enfant de 8 ans que vous dite il soit prendre direction de endroit dangereux_**

 ** _l'autre gardien : de ce coté la est ferme au public depuis des mois ce chemin mène à la foret à il y aussi les sentier de randonné il y eu quelque mois u tremblement de terre disons il fait quelque dégât dans certaine zone du park d'ou la raison c'est fermer au public que ça souvent des effondrement l en période de pluie il y augmentation de risque l_**

 ** _un autre gardien :kudou san lors du dernier séisme on à trouver des faille dans certaine zone pour la sécurité du public c'est zone interdite le problème c'est que on trouver la grotte de ce coté du park du mon son pense que c'est une entré possible de grotte que ça peut mener à l'autre coté de al foret sur plursieur métree_**

 ** _yusako : une grotte de quelle genre_**

 ** _un : gardien : on ne sais aps il y à des expert qui sont programme de explorer pour savoir ce que serais cette grotte mais d'apres ce que il nous on dit le dernier seisme et et inondation éboulement lieu fait que que c'est grotte soit mis à jour mais que ça serai un tunnel qui serais depuis des annés peutre meme des plus de 100 ans serais la pour l'instant c'est tout ce que on sait le maire à demander de garde secret cette découverte personne pas meme le journaliste doit avoir cette infos_**

 ** _emiko: j'ai compris otossa dans la grotte je suis sur il y à un trésor de pirate caché le maire ne veut pas on sache qu'il y à une grotte qui attire les touriste pour vouloir explorer la grotte pour trouver le trésor de pirate avent nous comme ça il gardera trésor pour lui tout seul_**

 ** _yusako: top d'imagination emi un trésor de pirate_**

 ** _un gardien : demo kudou san vous connaissez pas la legende du pirate dragon rouge_**

 ** _yusako: euh ça c'est juste une histoire on raconte aux enfant on aucune preuve que le pirate dragon rouge existe_**

 ** _un gardien : hein kudou san vous devrez ps sous estimer cette légende_**

 ** _emiko: c'est qui dragon rouge pirate tossa_**

 ** _un gardien : ça remonte il y à 300 ans avant notre ere avant que Tokyo devienne ce que 'elle devenu aujourd'hui on raconte dans un village appelle tokushigami il y à eu gouverneur qui était au service du roi mais il était un des plus grand tyran un homme puisant il aime tyranniser le peuple toujours augmenter les impôt sous prétexte que c'est pour le roi en réalité il voulais plus l'or que pour son propre égaux il confisque les bien des villageois si le villageois s'oppose on prend tout ce qui possédé le villageois est alors mis aux arret lui donna en sacrifice au grand dragon qui les avalée tout cru en 1 seule ouché particulier les enfants comme toi étai servi au déjeuner au grand dragon si le dragon te voit il viendra te mangé avec son effroyable cris groooooooom il te flambera dans son estomac_**

 ** _emiko crié caché derriere son pére : kyya non je veut pas être mangé otossa_**

 ** _ale gardien fumé : le gardien ris : hahaha ha_**

 ** _un autre gardien : pitoyable kentayama san faire à une enfant comme ça c'est minable on c'est tous que les dragon n'a jamais exister depuis l'époque des dinosaure_**

 ** _yusako parlé à sa fille : ne t'inquiète pas emi il y à plus de dragon depuis des million années aucune chance qu'il existe maintenant je ne laisserais pass aucun dragon dévoré ma fille ni autre enfant tu sais quand j'étai petit la vrai version que a raconté ma grand mère c'est que le gouverneur qui adore tyranniser peuple sa tyrans fus mis échec lors de l'arrivé de jeune homme qui voyage seul à la recherche de quelque chose de précis mais au cour de son long voyage il fais des rencontre il à fais des amis des compagnon de voyage il voyage à cheval ou par bateau il va toute l'année à visité de nombreux village ou pays il était un jeun homme remplis de talents il savais bricolez construire une maison ou un bateau il savais cuisinez lire ou écrire des histoire il savais les raconter il à meme appris à parle langage de la nature il voyais des injustice il sais aussi faire régner justice il pouvais mettre des gens ko avec des technique d'art martiaux il puais de tout les instrument jardiner peindre des tableaux écrire des poésie mais quand il vois une demoiselle en détresse avec des méchants il allais se battre pour protéger les femmes et les enfants faire justice rien avec ces main ses pied l savoir faire l'ordre et justice régner il affronte tout les obstacle la vie lui mi sur sa route il abandonne jamais tant que la justice n'et pas fait alors un jour il arrivé au village ou il à été hébergé quelque temps pendant une blessure il se remettrais les soldat sont arrivé pour demandé impôts il à vu quelque pauvre villageois supplier les soldats de leur laisser leur dernier bien mais restais pour d ceux qui on essayé de s'opposé à été mis injustement en prison alors après vu de tel action le grand pirate à encourager le peuple se rebelle pour il soit écouter il devais aller au plus haut placé que le gouverneur tyran alors il à réussi convaincre le village de parler eu haut gradé il les à conseille les aidé aire justice garce à son aide ces conseil empereur lui meme appris ce que fais le gouverneur alors il envoyé des chevalier enquêter anonymement en restant contact avec l'empereur il on vu la seul vérité le gouverneur et ces complices on été mis aux arret juger finit en prison pour leur crime quand au pirate qui avais aidé le peuple il est repris route sur de nouvelle aventure avant meme que l'empereur est pu lui faire chevalier_**

 ** _emiko : sukke il est un est un super héros le grand pirate dragon rouge_**

 ** _le gardien :mph ça c'est la version des femmes raconte aux enfants moi mon grand père ma dit que le grand pirate dragon rouge est un voleur doublé de un escroc un meurtrier qui tua des gens il volais leur richesse leur bien il kidnapper les enfants les femmes qui était des esclave on raconte que c'est un pirate habile rapide il à plus rapide que son ombre il vole des oeuvre d'art des bijoux des tas d'autre objets de valeur inestimable il en fais son trésor personnel il à planqué il investi monastère il pillais les châteaux les villages il fessais passage les gens été tué ou réduis à l'esclavage pour lui et son équipage c'est un grand pirate sanguinaire assoiffé de sang_**

 ** _emiko : hein mais c'est méchant ça otossa pourquoi il à deux version de l'histoire du grand pirate dragon rouge_**

 ** _yusako : je ne sais pas emi ma grand mère disait souvent les histoires se transmet de génération en génération mais il y a toujours quelqu'un qui déformerais la vrai version des histoire transmit par nos ancêtre_**

 ** _emiko : c'est trop nul déforme la vrai version des histoire moi je prefere ta version à toi ça finit bien faut quelqu'un trouve la vrai version de ce grand pirate et le dit à tout le monde hein otossa_**

 ** _yusako p si tu connaissait les autres version de cette histoire e tu fera des cauchemar imaginé ce qu'on raconte : oui mais pas moi seul un spécialiste d'histoire du passé peut trouver les vrai réponse de ce genre de chose moi j'i deja bien assez travaille avec les criminelle actuelle pour rajouter ceux du passé ceci dit messieurs je veut voir retrouver conan kun vous allez m'aider à le chercher dans ce secteur vous seul connaisse cette parti du Park_**

 ** _un gardien : quoi maintenant kudou san_**

 ** _*yusako: oui maintenant on parle de un enfant de 8 ans qui se retrouver dans une zone interdite ça vous pose problème_**

 ** _un gardien :euh ce que la météo annoncé pluie et orage c'est une foret il à orage ça va être dangereux_**

 ** _un autre gardien : mais il on dit c'est une tempête de niveau 2 voir 3 kudou san et puis le soleil est déjà couché avec ce tueur_**

 ** _yusako p bon sang dans ces condition météorologie sorti son portable : je vois dans ce cas moshi yamato san j'ai besoin de tes homme et de toi pour recherche d'urgence_**

 ** _yamato un bon amis de yusako un pompier : moshi yusako kun quel genre de recherche tu as besoin de faire_**

 ** _yusako: disparition de un enfant de 8 ans au grand park de Tokyo c'est le dernier endroits venez au park je vous expliquerais tout une fois sur place et les chien on aura besoin_**

 ** _yamato : OK on arrive au plus vite_**

 ** _yusako : aligata yamato san_**

 ** _emiko: tossa c'est qui tu as appelé_**

 ** _yusako envoyé un mail à des personne :tu verra bien sois patiente emi_**

 ** _10 min plus tard une équipe de pompier rejoint yusako et emiko un gardiens du park_**

 ** _emiko : il arrive quand ton contact otossa_**

 ** _yusako: regarde derrière toi il arrive avec ces hommes_**

 ** _emiko regarde derrière elle saute joyeusement : super cool les pompiers kawaii sont la_**

 ** _yamato pompier: yusako kudou kun war je t'aurais jamais reconnu sans ta cravate ton chapeau quelle changement demo toujours aussi dangereux_**

 ** _yusako :yamato san tu exagère un peu trop j'ai pas tant changer demo je te pensais avec plus d'homme_**

 ** _yamato : gomen c'est la seule équipe disponible e en ce moment les autres sont sur incendie au 4 éme district dans un immeuble mais qui est cette petite fille avec toi_**

 ** _yusako :c'est_**

 ** _emiko: pompier san kawaii je suis emiko je suis l'assistante de tentei yusako j'aide faire justice régner je vous adore les pompier vous êtes de super héros brave et courageux un jour je serais comme vous les pompier je braverais tout les danger pour sauver des vie s aussi fort que vous j'étendrais les incendie de la foret et je ferais comme vous les super cool kawaii pompier_**

 ** _yamato : ola tu as de grand rêve emiko chan c'est très bien avant de faire ce rêve tu dois aller à l'école pour apprendre le maximum de chose puis ensuite une fois terminé tu pourra d réaliser ces grands rêves surtout garde ta joie de vivre meme quand tu sera grande comme on papa tu pourra être un_**

 ** _yusako : hai hai je ne suis pas inquiet pour cela emiko est une petite fille plus obstiné que quand elle à une idée en tete elle se bat pour obtenir réussite avec son Energie_**

 ** _une pompière regarde emiko : tu veut un conseil emiko chan ne laisse personne se mettre sur ta route pour réalise e tes rêves pas meme un garçon fais de ton mieux pour être une enfants qui croit à ces rêves_**

 ** _emiko sourit :hai oneesan je ne vais laisser personne voler mes rêves demo vous allez aider papa à trouver conan kun_**

 ** _yamato : trouver conan kun_**

 ** _yusako remis une photo à son ami : oui conan edogawa il fait parti de ma famille il est venu ici aujourd'hui avec emiko et ces amis il à disparu après d mes recherche il à pris direction de ce coté la_**

 ** _un gardien :cependant c'est une zone fermer au public et assez risqué depuis le dernier tremblement de terre il à des éboulement quan il pleut ça n'arrange pas les chose on meme du fermer la zone de randonné au public_**

 ** _yamato : je vois le temps annoncer la météo ne va pas arranger les recherches je sais on va faire comme yusako kun tu as fais appelle à la bonne personne allez équipe il est de notre mission de retrouver conan kun avant la tempête le met en danger encore plus chibana chan akihito kun préparez le matériel vous 2 allez chercher les chien viens avec moi Shimura kun allons voir ce qui nous attend_**

 ** _les pompiers : hai capitaine Ando san_**

 ** _emiko: déguiser en pompier otossa capitaine yamato san moi aussi i je suis pompier je suis à vos ordre capitaine_**

 ** _yamato goutte : euh comment tu as fais pour te changer_**

 ** _emiko sourit : c'et un secret capitaine pas vrai tossa_**

 ** _yusako goutte p à quelle moment elle pris déguisement : euh yamato san emiko adore faire des jeux déguisé elle passe son temps réclamer plus de déguisement pour jouer théâtre avec ces amis je la ramenarais à la maison tout à l"hure_**

 ** _emiko sourire chuchoter à son père : faut deja retrouvé tes clé de voiture tu ne veut pas je dit okassa tu regarde une autre femme que tu as fumer j'oubliais okassa serai content de savoir tu as une photo avec une filles femme kawaii tu me garde avec toi otossa ou alors j'envoie ce message à maman yukiko tu sais toi et cette obassa comment elle habillé et toi face à face_**

 ** _yusako regarde la photo rougis : emiko tu va pas_**

 ** _emiko : tossa tu as promis si tu fais pas ta promesse je ferais ta femme pas contente de savoir tu fume devant les enfants tu as du parfum de femme sans oublier tu regarde zone de tes cliente kawaii pour tout les garçon je ne veut pas tu dors tout seul tossa tu vois ce que je veut dire_**

 ** _yusako p bon sang je devrais pas sous estimer ma fille emi sournoise comme sa mère : hai hai j'ai compris tu peut rester mais tu es sage pas d'action dangereuse tu reste avec moi on est bien d'accord emi_**

 ** _emiko sourire victoire : hai chef_**

 ** _yamato plus loin : yusako kun tu as entendu ce que je t'es dit_**

 ** _yusako: nani yamato san_**

 ** _yamato : aurais tu de quoi faire les chien renifler l'odeur de Conan kun pour les recherche_**

 ** _emiko ris pikachu dans son sac à dos :otossa utilise pikachu pour trouver Conan sayu neechan à dit conan adore pikachu_**

 ** _yusako : excellente idée emi tu as raison tiens yamato san ceci est le jouet de conan kun c'est son préféré_**

 ** _yamato pris le nounous pikachu :bien ça sera utile pour recherche de conan kun_**

 ** _45 min plus tard les recherche on débuté puis les recherches on donné mais pour emiko oui en attendant de trouver une autre actes résultat mais le temps et le lieu trouver conan est pas facile d'accès les adultes vos devoir chercher une autre sorti_**

 ** _un peu plus loin la conan à glisser les chiens on trouver une piste waf awaf waf waf waf waf_**

 ** _un pompier : capitaine on quelque chose_**

 ** _yamato et yusako on rejoint : qu'avez vous trouvez_**

 ** _un pompier : capitaine c'est un téléphone portable l'autre pompier par ici il y à du sang capitaine_**

 ** _yusako : conan kun courais il à glisser perdu son portable et il est tomber_**

 ** _yamato : laisse moi deviner yusako kun tu as fais déduction conan kun courais_**

 ** _yusako se gratte la tete montre ces indics e faudrait : ben faudrait etre aveugle pour pas voir sa casquette ici et mon expérience chez les scouts mon appris à lire les trace de pas sur la vidéo conan kun courais ces brindille son cassé puis la il y les trace interrompu montrer que il y à eu un éboulement par ici il y à pas longtemps il se presse descendre plus bas_**

 ** _yamato retenu yusako :ça va pas yusako kun c'est dangereux ici j'ai pas envie de dire à ta famille tu as faire une chute mortelle_**

 ** _yusako : hai hai mais selon mon estimation conan kun est sous ces rocher en bas_**

 ** _yamato regarde en bas : ah yusako kudou tu es diable trop fort en déduction mais montre à ta fille le bonne exemple_**

 ** _pompier : euh parlant de fille kudou san votre fille est pas la_**

 ** _yusako regarde autour : nani bon sang emi je savais que c'est pas bonne idée tu viens_**

 ** _yamato : euh yusako kun ou va tu_**

 ** _yusako suit moi sans poser de question yamato san_**

 ** _un pompier :capitaine dite votre ami serais pas_**

 ** _yamato : un conseil mina ne sous estime jamais yusako kudou il est un detective trop doué en déduction on vois calme mais un ninja ne feras pas poid contre lui en mode combat quand il dit quelque chose il fais jamais sans raison avec lui injustice trépasse justice régnera toujours_**

 ** _le gardien: dangereux_**

 ** _yusako :il localise le badge de sa fille avec les pompier la rejoint : chotto emi que'est que tu fais reviens ici_**

 ** _emiko descendu en rappel j'ai trouver conan otossa_**

 ** _les pompier et yusako le gardien : hein tuas trouver cona_**

 ** _emiko :oui je l'es trouver je vais aider conan kun_**

 ** _un éboulement déclenché passé mais bloquer la sorti_**

 ** _les chien aboyer : waf waf waf waf_**

 ** _un pompier sauver son collègue : attention un éboulement_**

 ** _emiko descendu se cacher dans un tunnel juste à temps les éboulement passé_**

 ** _yusako :emiko tu va bien tu m'entend_**

 ** _emiko : hai tossa ça va mais c'est pas cool il fais noir dans le tunnel maintenant j'ai ma montre pour m'éclairer mais il fais beaucoup noir de l'eau_**

 ** _yusako de l'eau emi pourquoi tu parle de l'eau_**

 ** _emiko : euh j'ai entendu un bruit comme ci ça tombe dans de d'eau kya aa a a tossa aus secours_**

 ** _yusako emiko_**

 ** _yamato stopper yusako : non yusako kun trop dangereux meme pour un poids adulte faut on trouve une autre entré pour sauver ta fille et conan kun_**

 ** _yusako p so j'ai pas asse travail avec vous les enfants les rétrécit vont me tuer avec leur dangereux : yucatta yamato san mais il va falloir du renfort_**

 ** _yamato : ne t'inquiète pas les renfort sont en route de toute façon on à pas vraiment choix_**

 ** _emiko :tossa tu es la_**

 ** _yusako : emiko tu va bien pourquoi tu as crier_**

 ** _emiko : des chauve souris j'ai éclairé avec ma montre ils sont parti tossa j'ai trouver un mouchoir il y à du sang dessus sur une pierre il y à écrit_**

 ** _yusako qu'est que est écrit emi_**

 ** _emiko : je sais pas c'est écrit bizarre demo à coté il y à 5051412110505_**

 ** _le gardien : euh ça veut dire quoi tout ces chiffre_**

 ** _un pompier : en dirais un compte bancaire_**

 ** _yamato : non c'est un code remplacer 505 par des lettre de l'alphabet qui se ressemble vous donne quoi_**

 ** _chibana la pompière : remplacer par des lettre: ha j'ai trouver 5 ressemble à un S 0 ressemble à O_**

 ** _les pompier à l'unissons : SOS_**

 ** _un pompier :mais le reste des chiffre représente quoi_**

 ** _yusako p pourquoi tu demande kids de t'aider masaka ne me dit pas que bon sang j'aime pas ça je vous sortirais de la les enfants sain et sauf : prévenez la police demander la division 5 de nous rejoindre_**

 ** _yamato regarde yusako :prévenez la police_**

 ** _un pompier : hai capitaine_**

 ** _yamato : yusako kun tout va bien_**

 ** _yusako: ça ira seulement quand on aura retrouver les enfants sain et sauf yamato san ici est assez large pour faire descendre des lampe de poche à ma fille_**

 ** _yamato :oui je pense mais euh OK j'ai compris je m'en occupe yusako kun_**

 ** _un pompier :capitaine on viens de passer à l'alerte rouge sur la météo le chef demande de nous rassembler_**

 ** _yamato : hai allez y mina je vous rejoint_**

 ** _les pompier : hai capitaine_**

 ** _min plus tard_**

 ** _yamato : yusako kun nous devons tout va bien aurais tu résoudre une affaire_**

 ** _yusako: qu'est qui fais dire ça yamato san_**

 ** _yamato : disons je te connais tu aurai pas demander 5 éme division de venir nous rejoindre la façon tu allume ta cigarette me dit_**

 ** _pompier :capitaine le chef vous appelle maintenant_**

 ** _yamato bonjours les heure supplémentaire pour moi t'inquiète pas vu comme ta fille est intelligente je suis sure elle tien s de ton cerveau de super génie comme ton père est_**

 ** _yusako face à yamato coince sur un arbre derrière : sans te manquer de respect yamato san ne prononce jamais ce mots devant moi tu sais à quelque point je suis dangereux quand on me met en colère maintenant va rejoindre ton équipe et assure toi il retrouve conan kun et emiko vivant un conseil reste sur tes garde il est parmi nous j'ai comme impression il nous vois_**

 ** _yamato: de quoi tu parle_**

 ** _yusako : tu veut pas servir de dîner au requin fais ton travail de pompier sans poser de question un conseil surveille bien tes arrière comme ton équipe je te rappelle il un dangereux tueur en liberté_**

 ** _yamato : matte je rêve ou tu me menace yusako kun tu va quand meme pas_**

 ** _yusako : fais attention yamato san c'est tout ce que je te demande chacun son boulot_**

 ** _pompier :capitaine_**

 ** _yamato regarde son collégue : parfois je demande ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau Mr déduction fais ce que tu veut mais ne compte pas sur moi pour aller prévenir ton épouse de ta mort je allons y hota kun rejoignons les autre_**

 ** _le pompier : hai capitaine_**

 ** _min plus tard_**

 ** _yusako : tu es en retard kids kun_**

 ** _kids sur un arbre en hauteur :terrifiant kudou tentai san pourquoi faut toujours je tombe sur vous avec vos manie de menacer d'autre personne à croire vous voulez m'intimider mais ça ne fonctionne pas_**

 ** _yusako : tu sais pourquoi tu es ici kids kun_**

 ** _kids : pff faudrait être idiot pour savoir vous avez perdu tentai kun quelque temps après je vous laisse tentai kun à vous et meme occasion votre fille emiko chan_**

 ** _yusako: y à pas dit tu connais ma fille emiko ça date pas de aujourd'hui c'est toi qui lui à enseigner ce tour de déguisement_**

 ** _kids goutte p matte ne me dit pas il ma piégé :: ho bon admettons que je dis votre théorie soit possible que je connais emiko chan la on perd du temps les enfants son en danger en bas n vous êtes pas rester m'attendre pour rien dite moi à quoi je dois m'attendre pour raccourcir cette entretien privé_**

 ** _yusako : tu es sur son territoire les enfants aussi je veut tu protege jusque au secours trouve une autre sorti Conan et emiko seront inoffensif contre lui mais aucune garanti il épargne les enfant surtout avec leur caractère alors fais attention il est dangereux_**

 ** _kids : p je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de laissé tentai kun avec vous : un de plus à ajouter à ma liste en fait comment vous savez je sus ici kudou san_**

 ** _yusako : top secret fais de ton mieux kids kun de protéger les enfants_**

 ** _kids se lance en bas : plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt baron noir vous et vos amis FBI j'ai plaisir à jouer avec vous_**

 ** _yusako soupir :dire que je te confie une mission de ce genre à un gamin téméraire_**

 ** _akai : ta pas vraiment choix kudou kun tu descend en bas causera trop d'éboulement pour mette en danger les enfants_**

 ** _yusako: shu akai tu en as mis du temps pour me rejoindre tu as le colis_**

 ** _akai sorti de l'ombre avec sa cigarette poser un sac de voyage : tu crois vraiment j'ai envie les pompier me voit je vous suis depuis le début il semble que tu as compris comme moi ce qui attend les enfants_**

 _ **yusako : oui j'aime pas beaucoup la suite peut finir mais je me** **suis** **arranger pour il me contact je sais il voudras me parler**_

 ** _akai :dit plut défier Mr déduction tu as conscience nous somme sur son territoire il à des otage en sa possession_**

 ** _yusako : non il est pas idiot il sais nous somme la il va nous surveiller_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_chapitre 3 parti 3_**

 _ **résumé du chapitre précédent conan edogawa lors de sa fuite après une crise au park courais sans se rendre compte il traverse une zone interdite au park est tomber dans une grotte souterraine meme ci il ignore cette affaire de tueur en série qui tue au hasard son père yusako kudou et sa grande demi soeur emiko partit à la recherche au cours des recherche yusako qui travaillais sur l'affaire finit par comprendre le point commun des victimes un point commun personne avais fais lien pour l'instant yusako privilégie recherche de son fils et de sa fille avec ce mauvais temps annoncé mais il à deja son idée sur qui est ce criminelle afin de veillé sur les enfants confia à kids kun la mission de veiller sur les enfants meme ci il aime pas l'idée de laisser un gamin jouer dans ce genre de mission mais il avais pas vraiment choix la zone conan est localisé est une zone dangereuse avec risque d'éboulement et inondation en période de pluie et difficile accès pour un adultes puisse passé le FBI est sur les lieux et aide yusako meme ci les pompier ignore leur présence comment va finir l'affaire est ce que les enfants vont il en sortir bien c'est ce que on va découvrir .**_

* * *

 ** _dans le tunnel souterrain:_**

 ** _kids est descendu dans le tunnel en rappel: hé bien ça va être un plaisir de jouer explorateur avec les kiddy de kudou san_**

 ** _emiko:menacer kids avec sa montre : oh les main Nissan tu es en état d'arrestation_**

 ** _kids regarder emiko le menacer de sa montre rigoler : mou ha ha tentai chan tu es amusante avec ta monte tu crois m'impressionner très bien dit moi tu as trouvés ton frère tentai kun emiko sakura chan alias Nastuko Nokinashy très jolie tenu pompière_**

 ** _emiko surpris bouche bée : euh tu es qui toi comment ut me connais je sais tu es ceux qui veut shin nichan mort je te laiisserais pas tuer mon petit frère_**

 **kids goutte joue le véxé p qu'est on tous à vouloir kids tueur : tu me vexe tentai chan je suis pas un tueur je ne tue pas les enfants demo si tu tiens à savoir qui je suis demande à ton frère ton père m'envoie pour t'aider veiller sur ton cadet par meme occasion vous sortir d'ici vivant tout les deux à moins que tu as envie de rester ici avec les éboulement dangereux sois tu deviens ma partenaire sois tu reste ici toute seul attendre les chauve souri reviens t'attaquer**

 **emiko goutter nerveusement refermer sa montre :d'accord mais uniquement pour nous sortir d'ici nissan je vais fais ta partenaire après je t'arrêterais nissan**

 **kids : tu peut toujours essayer tentai chan mais avec le tueur libre tu as besoin de garde du corps**

 ** _emiko: c'est pas cool nissan à toujours le mots pour gagner mais je t'aurais nissan tu sent le criminelle à plein nez_**

 _ **kids s'avance en rigolant : ha ha ha eh les tentai kudou vous êtes vraiment des tentai amusant ikkou tentai chan ou je te laisse avec tes amis chauve souris**_

 _ **emiko couru attraper kids: matte nissan ne me laisse pas toute seule avec les chauve sourire**_

 _ **kids amuser p la frangine de tentai kun est bien spécial elle joue les courageuse mais au fond elle lâche : ça se voit que tu es une fille**_

 _ **emiko : hé que sa veut dire nissan parce que je suis une fille je suis courageuse**_

 ** _kids : rien tentai chan avance plus que de question posé_**

 _ **emiko appelez un de ces ami pokemon: noctali flash si te plait éclaire nous pour voir ou nous allons**_

 _ **noctali sorti de sa pokeball obéit : noctali nocta**_

 _ **kids : oh pokemon noctali évolution ténébre de evoli**_

 _ **emiko : hein tu connais les pokemon**_

 _ **kids appeler ces partenaire :qui ne connais pas pokemon : les amis sortez tous pour vivre une fantastique aventure avec mission sauvetage pour des enfants Ali rocky bully Line al eri Andy mes partenaire d'aventure mes amis souvent utile pour vivre aventure comme celle**_ ** _aujourd'hui_**

 ** _mentali roucanarge bulbizarre plumeline galam arcanin héricendre :mentali roucanarge bulbizarre plumeline galam arcanin hericendre_**

 _ **emiko câlin tout les pokemon : sukke il son kawaii tout ces pokemon nissan comment tu as eu tout ces pokemon kawaii et doux**_

 _ **kids : quand j'était petit je suis parti à l'aventure j'ai trouver un œuf pokemon à l'époque j'ignorais c'est un œuf pokemon puis il est né j'ai découvert les pokemon je me suis dit pourquoi avoir un ami pokemon je peut faire des millier d'amis Pokemon puis les jours passé je découvre les pokemon je ne peut pas m'empecher de gagner amitié des pokemon qui me fascine demo certain de mes amis sont né de un œuf Pokemon comme mon premier Pokemon**_

 ** _emiko : c'est lequel ton premier pokemon nissan_**

 _ **kids : mon premier pokemon c'est rocky comment tu as eu noctali tentai chan**_

 _ **emio tiens noctali contre elle en rougissant : c'est un cadeau de mon meilleure ami il ma donné evolie pour notre amitié evoli à évoluer un jour en noctali depuis nous somme les meilleures amis noctali veille toujours sur moi ce jour la**_

 _ **noctali peut senti l'émotion de sa dresseuse : nocta noctali**_

 _ **emiko caresser noctali: genki noctali tu sais je m'inquiète pour mon petit frère noctali tu veut bien m'aider retrouver conan nichan il est quelque part ici je crois il est blesser tu veut m'aider retrouver conan et le sauver**_

 _ **noctali léché sa dresseuse puis sauter au sol renifler le sol pris une direction :noctali nocta nocta noctali**_

 _ **emiko sourit pris la main de kids courut suivi son pokemon : génial aligata noctali tu es le meilleure viens nissan noctali à une piste pour trouver conan**_

 _ **kids regarde la scène p tentai pokemon voila intéressant cette nouvelle attraction pou un défi : bien plus vite on trouve ton nichan plus vite on va chercher la sorti allons y les amis**_

 _ **15 min plus tard conan est retrouvé**_

 _ **noctali : noctali noctali**_

 _ **emiko :noctali tu as trouvé quoi**_

 _ **kids : en dirais**_

 _ **conan : emiko neechan**_

 _ **emiko vu son frère lui fais un câlin fraternelle : oh conan nichan tu va bien tu ma fais peur t'inquiète pas petit frère je vais veiller sur toi**_

 _ **conan câliné par sa soeur en pleure : : itai j'ai mal neechan**_

 _ **kids sourciller à la scène p tentai kun est vraiment bizarre ces temps ci qu'est qui cloche chez lui**_

 _ **conan la jambe coincé sous des rocher itai ma jambe**_

 _ **emik**_ _ **o vu la jambe de conan coincé: ho ho tente de décoincé sa jambe : je vais t'aider à te libéré nichan horrist horrist**_

 _ **kids tenu emiko mis de coté : laisse moi faire emiko chan c'est pas de tes force d'enfants**_

 _ **emiko : je suis**_

 _ **kids : Ali al Line attaque psy déblayage en douceur bully doux parfum suivit de fouet liane pour sécurisé conan kun**_

 _ **les 4 pokemon cité obéisse plumeline galam bulbizare**_

 _ **conan :itai itai neechan**_

 _ **emiko câliné son frère : nissan tu lui fais mal arrêté**_

 _ **kids : stop les amis on va procéder autrement mais en douceur il éclaire vers la zone de la jambe : ho ho je vois**_

 _ **emiko :pourquoi tu dis dit ho ho nissan sur ce ton**_

 _ **kids :ton frère à une blessure pénétrante sa jambe est pas seulement coincé il à aussi un intrus dans sa jambe donc pour libérer sa jambe on dois faire attention pas le pénétré encore plus al**_

 _ **emiko : ho non nichan il va pas mourir**_

 _ **kids toucher le front de conan : ton frère est resistant mais j'ai bien peur sa blessure lui donne de la fièvre ça c'est mauvais pour lui vu comment il tremble il à froids les amis j'ai besoin vous allez chercher du bois pour faire un feu al Ali rester avec nous on va**_ ** _libérer_** _ **la jambe de conan en douceur**_

 _ **les pokemon obéisse:**_

 ** _emiko pris la couverture dans son sac à dos :nichan ça va aller je veille sur toi ceci va t'aider à te réchauffer chotto nissan tu fais quoi nichan_**

 _ **kids fais à conan respirer un gaz anesthésiant: ne t'inquiète pas c'est sans danger ceci va aider calmer la douleur de ton frère pour je puis libérer sa jambe ça va le faire tenir tranquille pour un moment du moins je l'espère pour que je puisse libérer sa jambe il faut il reste tranquille emiko chan ne laisse surtout pas ton frère s'endormir ici la température n'est pas bonne pour lui**_

 _ **emiko caresse conan: d'accord je vais essayer de garder nichan réveillé mais comment il à l'air fatigué**_

 _ **kids p elel à raison tentai ne pourra pas rester longtemps éveillé don: fais de ton mieux emiko chan essaye de l'interresé à un jeu**_

 _ **emiko réfléchi pris sa ds l'allume le donne à son frère :d'accord je sais regarde nichan ça te dit de jouer devinette dessin**_

 _ **conan : itai c'est qui devinette dessin neechan**_

 _ **emiko : ben je dessine sur ma console mais toi tu doit trouver ce que je vais dessiner si tu trouve la bonne réponse tu gagne**_

 _ **point le toi tu dessine moi je vais essayer devine à mon tour ce que tu dessine si j'ai bonne réponse je gagne**_ _ **pts**_

 _ **conan : si je perd je gagne quoi**_

 _ **emiko : si tu perd ou je perd on reste au point gagné pour gagner la parti le 1er qui gagner 40 pts sera le gagnant de la parti euh il obtiens**_

 _ **kids :pourquoi pas le 1 er de vous d'eux qui arrivera à 40 pts gagnera un super prix**_

 _ **emiko : bonne idée nissan c'est ça le jeu nichan le 1 et de nous deux qui gagnera 40 pts pourra gagner le super prix tu veut joue avec moi**_

 _ **conan : itai**_

 _ **emiko : nissan ton truc ne marche pas nichan à mal**_

 _ **kids : ne t'inquiète pas ça va lui faire effet bientôt conan kun tu as mal sur combien de l'échelle de la douleur**_

 _ **conan : c'est quoi l'échelle de la douleur nissan**_

 _ **emiko : je vais t'expliquer nichan tu vois tu tombe par terre tu blesse ton genoux ou ton coude mais ça va saigner et faire très mal si tu va faire sensei te soigner alors il te demande sur l'échelle de la douleur combien il te fais mal tu dois choisir un chiffre entre 1 et 10 selon le chiffre ti choisira il dit la douleur est de niveau après il va te soigner mais la nissan demande ça parce que il veut**_

 ** _conan :pourquoi il veut neechan_**

 _ **kids p tentai kun n'est pas de son état normal donc je peut le manipuler un peu hi hi ça va être amusant :c'est pour tu fais une mission top secret**_

 ** _conan : qui moi_**

 _ **kids :oui toi parce que tu es mon partenaire on va en mission parfois agent secret on vit plein d'aventure supe**_ _ **r amusante avec nos amis**_

 _ **emiko méfiante : vraiment nissan c'est qui vous donne les mission que tu parle e**_

 _ **kids p peste de tentai chan tu va me gêner pour parler à tentai kun: euh top secret meme pour moi tout les agents dit que le patron est une personne super intelligente puissante et il est timide quand il veut nous envoyer une mission il déposés le message à un endroit secret seul les agents secret sont à connaitre il 'envoie un message vous avez une mission vous trouverez les infos à cet endroit toi tu dois t y rendre récupéré l'ordre de mission ensuite tu va en mission**_

 _ **conan : sukke nissan**_

 _ **emiko p ce type veut manipuler nichan : hein vraiment ton patron te donne pas de gadget d'agent secret pour faire ta**_ ** _mission_**

 _ **kids p bon sang elle va être un problème avec ces question : bien sur que si il te laisse les gadgets dans cet endroit hyper secret si c'est nouveau il t'explique comment les utiliser leur fonction mais tu ne vois jamais son visage tu va juste trouver la vidéo du comment ça fonctionne avec la demo en vidéo une fois prêt tu va en mission**_

 _ **emiko : vraiment alors tu as pas de véhicule ou un costume de agent secret**_

 _ **kids :: ça dépend de la mission tu aura le véhicule adapté à la mission le costume c'est pas obligatoire à la base un agent secret il est en mission sous couverture pour tromper ces ennemie il dois souvent avoir un déguisement de couverture pour faire sa**_ _ **mission un peu comme tentai chan tu es déguisé en pompière moi je me déguise en pompier pour faire une mission donné par mon patron**_

 _emiko p nissan est fort je vais trouver un moyen pour il déclare forfait : et ces quoi la mission que ton patron ta donné aujourd'hui nissan_

kids : ma mission du jour c'est sauvé 2 enfants perdu et les faire sortir vivant veillez sur eux jusque les secours les prend en charge tentai chan

ce qui veut dire am maison est de veiller sur vous 2 de vous ramener vivant à vos parents ça je compte bien le faire tentai chan

emiko croise les bras p il y à bien un moyen pour piéger cet idiot : comment s'appelle ton patron nissan

kids p elle abandonne pas facilement la tentai : hein mon patron est juste sacho je te les dit personne ne voit jamais son visage on ne connais p son as nom il veut on l'appelle sacho

emiko ::mais c'est impossible tu ne va chercher à connaitre son nom ou voir qui il est

kids : ah ça non tout ceux qui on essayé sont plus agents secret tout le monde dit il est strict tu obéit pas règles il te donne tu es direct viré remplacé par quelqu'un j'aime trop les avantage de faire les mission d'agent secret tu vois la aujourd'hui une ami me proposer d'aller faire une activité avec d'autre amis je veut pas faire surtout avec une certaine personne mon amie à tendance à insisté la j'ai un super prétexte pour pas rester chez moi si mon amie viens me chercher elle verra que j'ai pas menti que j'ai deja fais un programme je risquerais pas de m'énerver sur celui qui me casse les pied d'autre avantage j'aime pour le moment il est l'heure de veiller sur ton frère et libérer sa jambe si te plait laisse moi travaillez sans question

emiko: mais

kids : non plus de question tentai chan assure toi juste de garder tentai réveillé car il s'endort la

emiko : conan nichan réveille toi

conan fatigué :j'ai sommeil neechan

emiko non nichan c'est l'heure de jouer à mon jeu je commence tu devine ce que je dessine si tu gagne tu aura 2 pts d'accord nichan on joue

conan fermer les yeux prêt à dormir : non je veut pas jouer

kids : tentai chan conan kun depuis combien temps il à disparu

emiko triste e : euh ben ce matin papa nous laissé allais jouer au Park j'ai emmené nichan pour il joue avec moi je voulais nicha joue au foot et puis

kids :puis quoi écoute tentai chan je veut bien aider mais je veut la vérité car c'est pas normal conan kun soit cet état soit tu dis la vérité soit je me fâche moi j'aime pas en pend pour un idiot

emiko : d'accord je vais tout dire nissan

kids : je t'écoute tentai chan

plusieurs min plus tard :emiko à expliquer à kids la situation

kids : je vois conan kun à fais une crise parce que il à peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un ci comme tu as pas voulu l'écouter voyant il est pas à la maison il paniqué il c'est enfui il pris premier chemin du park sans regarder il à finit ici p j'estime mon calcul du nombreux d'heure écouler vu l'heure nous somme merde conan kun déjà entrer en hypothermie

les pokemon de kids revenu avec du bois et des brindille pour faire du feu

kids fabriquer des torche :les amis bon travail fesant en sorte de réchauffer cette piece Andy attaque flammèche si te plait

arcanin obéit allumer les torches et le feu de camps : arcanin

plusieurs min plus tard kids emarque es amis maintenant passant à la suite en dirais bien tentai kun est hors jeu profitons pour libérer sa jambe emiko chan veille il fais pas fièvres

emiko serre son cadet : hai nissan

emiko :tossa tu ma promis viens si te plait *


End file.
